


Blind Date

by FuckYeahChilton



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Appearing character's ages can be different from canon, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Daryl x Jesus - Freeform, Dealing With Trauma, Desus - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, More characters appear but I don't want to spoil too much by listing them all, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Love, mentioning of domestic violence in the past, so much fluff it's sickening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: Daryl Dixon has been through a lot. He has just started to build his life, an actual life, with the help of his best friend Glenn, who forces him to use a dating app one day, turning his whole world upside down with just one damn click...





	1. Daryl Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to everyone who stumbled over this. Yeah I know... I shouldn't start a new story while I am still writing on my other, but I had this idea and I had to at least write the first chapter down so I wouldn't forget it and thought why not post it to see if people are interested in this =) So let me know when you think this looks promising and should be continued (I need a new project when the other is finished, right? X3)

 

 

 

 

 

***Chapter 1***

 

 

 

 

 

„Cheesy Pizza one _O_ nine at your service!“

Daryl looked up from the motorbike he was currently working on, right into the goofy face of his best friend.

“Look, I ain’t complaining about you feeding me with pizza everyday, but I wish you’d stop saying it like that every fuckin’ time.”

“Nope. Need to stay in practice,” Glenn, the Korean guy, smiled and Daryl rolled with his eyes.

“Stop rolling your eyes at me and maybe I think about it.” Glenn winked and Daryl just grunted, while he wiped his hands clean with an already dirty cloth.

“Hey, it won’t be forever. Only until you got your motor running. Got it?” Glenn laughed and Daryl shook his head.

“Don’t do that,” he warned and pointed a finger at his friend.

“Come on, it was funny..” Glenn tried to defend his lame joke.

“Yeah, you hear me laughing?” Daryl asked sarcastically.

“A little funny?”

“Not a bit.”

Glenn sighed and followed his friend into the garage, Daryl was currently living in. The redneck from the mountains of Northern Georgia moved to Atlanta not long ago..or.. fled, to be more specific. Glenn remembered very well how he found him, searching the trashcans in a park for food about a year ago. He was skinny back then, too skinny for his physique and Glenn had decided to give him the Pizza he had taken home from work for dinner.  
Though Daryl looked like trouble, Glenn had decided to help him, offered him his couch, got him back in shape and found him some crappy jobs to save up money for a new start.

This was it. Daryl rented a garage, bought a broken bike from the junkyard and a toolbox. He slept on a shabby mattress, had a flashlight attached to the ceiling and used the restroom from a nearby gas station. Here, he wanted to start his business as a mechanic.  
The bike, he was working on, was his own and he planned to use it to attract customers, once it was finished.  
Against all protest, he didn’t want to depend on Glenn anymore and do his own thing. Yet, he couldn’t escape the daily pizzas.

“I know you will hate me for this, but I have another present for you,” Glenn announced and made himself comfortable on the mattress.  
His lap got immediately occupied by the stray cat that chose to live with Daryl about three weeks ago.

“Oh, hi Moonshine. How are you doing buddy?”

The black cat with the blue eyes and white paws, that looked like socks, purred as a reply and rolled up to a little ball of fur.

“I don’t need it. What is it?” Daryl asked and dropped on the mattress, next to Glenn.  
“My old smart phone. I needed a new one, made a new contract and this one is still running for about six months. Enough time for you to get ready to afford one on your own?” Glenn smiled but Daryl didn’t look happy at all.  
“Before you say anything or hit me, first..your cat is on my lap, second: You need one to build a circle of customers, don’t you think?”

Daryl huffed because Glenn was right. He needed to get in touch with people if he wanted to get shit started.

“How am I supposed to charge it?”

“Here. Three charged power banks. Once you used one, you give it to me, I charge it and deliver it with the Pizza!” Glenn grinned, obviously satisfied that he thought of everything.

“Thanks..” Daryl mumbled but didn’t return the smile.

“You know.. You should try having sex once in a while. It will dispel the gloom.” Glenn said and stuffed a slice of pizza into his mouth.

“I ain’t got no gloom.” Daryl said and Glenn countered with his mouth full: “You are the gloom.”

Glenn swallowed down what was in his mouth and added: “I have a dating app installed. You should try it.”

“Nah.”

“Oh come on, just for fun. I’ll make you a profile!” Glenn exclaimed, enthusiastic about his own idea and grabbed the smart phone Daryl hadn’t touched yet.

“Don’t.” Daryl said with a warning undertone, but Glenn had the app already open.

“Alright, here we go!” he announced, “Nickname..” Glenn grinned and typed something. “Gender.. Male. Sexuality…Okay, this is new… Are you straight, gay, bi, ace..or other?” Glenn looked at Daryl, who looked back at him as if he was talking in a foreign language.

“Daryl?” Glenn asked, because he was wondering why his friend struggled with answering such a simple question.

“This is stupid.” Daryl decided and turned away.

“Just give me something or I choose for you.”

Daryl looked at his friend again and shrugged.

“You don’t know?”

“I know..”

“Then tell me. Look, I couldn’t care less about your sexuality but you make me damn curious now.”

“Gay.” Daryl said plainly and was surprised how easy it suddenly was, saying it out loud after he had spent his whole life with a homophobic brother who could never know and when he found out, he just pretended it never happened.  
“Okay.” Glenn said and moved on to the next bullet point. “Personality. How would you describe yourself?” He looked at Daryl, waiting for him to give him a description.

“You’re okay with that?” Daryl asked instead and Glenn shrugged. “Sure, why wouldn’t I?” He saw how Daryl relaxed and this time, he actually got a barely noticeable smile.

“Thanks. Feels good to have that off the table. But I really don’t wanna do this dating app shit..”

Glenn’s eyes moved back to the screen and he typed. “Bummer. Next… Type?”

“Glenn..”

“Korean...” Glenn said and pretended to type, then he laughed. “Just kidding. Not specified. Okay now give me your best smile.” He raised the phone to take a photo of Daryl, but he blocked the lens with his hand.

“Okay then, how about you, Moonshine?” Glenn ruffled the cat’s fur and Moonshine looked up, then he took a picture. “The cat will bring you more hits than your grumpy face anyway, I suppose.”

“You done with that shit? I ain’t using that anyway...”

Glenn said nothing and looked through the suggestions with a smile on his face.

“Whatcha doin’?” Daryl asked and Glenn shook his head. “Nothing. Just checking out what you could miss.”

Now Daryl shifted and looked over his shoulder.

“I swear if you do anything with that connect button, I break your hand.”

“You like this one?” Glenn asked, ignoring the threat, and Daryl frowned at the bald package of muscles, posing like a jerk, named Hercules69. “Hell no.” he said and Glenn laughed. “Okay, more hair?” he kept scrolling and stopped at the complete opposite of Hercules69. “How about _NotTheActualJesus81_?” he laughed again.

“He’s cute, though,” Daryl mumbled more to himself and looked at the picture of the bearded guy with long, dark blonde hair, a beautiful smile and the brightest eyes Daryl had ever seen.

“Okay.” Glenn pressed the connect button and Daryl punched his shoulder, staring at his friend with eyes wide open.

“What the fuck, man?”

“What? You said he was cute.”

“Yes, not push the button?”

“Relax. How are the odds that he accepts your request anyway with that profile, _BigD_74_?” Glenn laughed.

“I hate you so much right now.”

 

 

***

 

 


	2. Paul Rovia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am overwhelmed by the response to only the first chapter! Thank you so much for all the kudos and I even got comments!! :'3 So... why not have another chapter =D I hope you like it =)

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Chapter 2***

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Bye Jesus!!”

“Bye Lucy, bye Timmy!” Paul Rovia, the guy everyone called _Jesus_ , yelled from the backseat of the scooter, which belonged to his best friend and co-worker Maggie Greene.  
The two children, who got picked up by their parents last, waved and he waved back with a bright smile.

“The kids love you.” Maggie said and Jesus laughed. “They love you too.”

“Nah, they don’t, but only because I have to be the bad cop every time.”

“Someone has to be!”

Both laughed and Maggie started the motor. They rolled only a few meters until she stopped, because the engine made weird sounds.

“Did you hear that?” she asked and Jesus shrugged.

“No, but I am the opposite of an expert.”

“Think I should get that checked?”

“Hmh.. you better. Safety first.” he replied and climbed off.

“Great..” Maggie huffed and did the same. “As if I could afford a repair service right now.”

“We share! I mean, you pick me up and drive me home every single day.” Jesus offered and Maggie looked at him with a grateful smile before she cupped his face with both hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you..” she mumbled and hugged him tightly. “Why do you have to be gay?”

Jesus laughed and hugged her back. “Why do you have to be a girl?” The friends parted and smiled at each other.  
“Come on, let’s have a coffee. It’s on me.” Jesus said and Maggie gave him a needy look. “Can I have ice-cream instead?”  
“Sure you can have ice-cream. With sugar sprinkles.” he winked.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Maggie laughed and they walked the scooter to the next ice-cream parlor.  
It was a sunny day in late spring, so they decided to take a table outside and looked through the menu.  
It wasn’t taking very long until a waitress appeared to take their orders.

“I’d like a chocolate-mint milk shake, please.” Jesus said and the young woman wrote it down with a smile, then she looked over to Maggie.  
“The tropical mix with whipped cream and extra sprinkles, please.” Maggie ordered and Jesus cracked a smile.  
“You sure are frustrated.”

“I am! I can’t have my baby broken now..”

“I’m sure it won’t be so bad.. Just make sure the mechanic won’t find anything that isn’t there,” Jesus said and a flyer, attached to the store window, caught his attention, right before the waitress passed the window and ripped it off.

“Excuse me!” he called, “You mind letting me have a look at that?” he asked politely and the woman handed the paper over with a friendly smile.  
Jesus’ eyes were studying the cheap copy of a handwritten paper, saying _Dixon Repair Service_ in bold letters at the top.  
Right beneath was the more or less skilled drawing of a motorcycle and one simple line.  
“Quick meets quality for a fair price.” Jesus read out loud and Maggie looked up.  
“That’s not far from your place!” he added and pointed on the hand-drawn map.

“If the quality is as good as this flyer, I doubt I wanna go there..” she said with a little frown between her eyebrows.

“Never judge a book by its cover! Look, he offers a discount for first customers!”

“What choice do I have, huh? I’ll give it a try,” Maggie decided and folded the paper to stuff it into her pocket.

In that moment, the waitress brought their orders and Maggie got busy with her fruits and sprinkles, while Jesus was enjoying his shake until his mobile phone made a sound, he hadn’t heard in a while.

“Don’t tell me you’re still using that stupid app...” Maggie said, “Like it ever brought you anything good...”

“What? It brought me the chance to meet Hercules69, you forgot?”

“How could I forget… I still don’t get why you never took that chance..”

Both laughed and Jesus opened his app, curious to see who was interested in him this time.

“Jackpot! BigD_74 wants to connect!” he exclaimed and Maggie almost chocked on a piece of pineapple.

“Instant disconnect!” she coughed, while Jesus checked out the profile. “Aw, but he has a cute cat. I expected to see his big _D_.”

“Never judge a book by its cover!” Maggie said and Jesus shot her a look.

“Maybe you’re right.. maybe I should give BigD a try. Personality: Bummer. Sounds promising.”

Maggie laughed. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Also sounds more like someone else made that profile for him.”

“If someone else believes in him, maybe I should, too.”

“Are you really that desperate?”

“A bit.. yes.” Jesus laughed. “Come on, what do I have to lose?”

“Yeah, just go and meet some old, pervert dude who can’t even show his face.”

“He’s not _that_ old. I don’t mind the age difference. I’ve been with guys my age and younger and see, I’m still single and frustrated.”

“Do what you have to do, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Jesus said and put his mobile phone aside for the moment, still not sure what he should do with that request, yet.

***

Later that day, Maggie was on the way to check out the repair service from the flyer. The closer she got, the more she doubted to get actual service here. It wasn’t even a real address, it was a place with storage space for rental.  
Still, she came all the way and wasn’t willing to give up hope yet and she was almost sure to be heading in the right direction, when she spotted a guy in front of one of those garages, working on a motorbike.  
When she came closer, the guy looked up and his face lit up immediately. He got up and wiped his hands clean, walking a few steps up to Maggie.

“Hi! Can I help you?” The guy asked and Maggie greeted him with a smile.

“I’m looking for Dixon repair service...guess it’s the right place?”

“You bet.” Daryl said and walked around the classic Vespa. He was more into motorcycles, but an expert in all areas, so he immediately recognized the model. “1979 p200E! Nice one. What’s wrong with it?” he asked and Maggie relaxed a bit because she got the feeling, the guy knew what he was talking about.

“The engine makes weird sounds. Thought I get it checked before it explodes under my ass.”

“Smart girl.” Daryl said and took the scooter from her to check the engine. “Yeah, there’s definitely somethin’ going on,” he said and walked it to the garage, followed by Maggie.

“How much will it be?” she asked and Daryl shrugged. “25 for the basic check and then it depends on the problem. If I need spare parts you pay for them and 10 bucks for each work hour.”

“Sounds fair.” Maggie said and Daryl bit his lower lip, while he circled around the Vespa again. “If I need to exchange parts, it might take a while to get them, though.” he said and vanished into the garage to get something and returned with a note-book and a pen.

“Here, write down your name and number and I give you a call as soon as I can tell you more.” Daryl said and Maggie opened the book.

“Is that all your customers?” she asked, looking at the blank pages.

“Just gettin’ started..” Daryl mumbled and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. “Look, if you’re not satisfied, you don’t have to pay..deal?”

Maggie looked at the guy in front of her, who looked so tough and even a bit dangerous at first and somehow decided, that she liked him.  
She wrote her name and number down and returned the book with a smile.

“Congratulations, Mr. Dixon, you got yourself your first customer.”

A shy smile flashed over Daryl’s lips and he nodded. “Thanks. I’ll give you a call.”

“I’ll wait for it.” Maggie assured and left Daryl alone with his first real job in his own business.

Before he got started, he added her name and number to his mobile phone address-book, as a weird sound caught his attention. He tried to figure out what his new phone tried to tell him and his heart skipped a beat, the moment he discovered that it came from that dating app.

Next to the little envelope symbol, an exclamation mark was blinking and he opened it, finding the message: _Congratulations, you are connected! Looks like NotTheActualJesus81 wants to get to know you, too. Get in touch now, love-birds!_

Daryl stared at the screen for about five minutes, then he said: “What?”

 

 

***

 

 


	3. Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all so much for your comments!!! I actually wanted to go back to this after my other story is finished, but with all the motivation I got from you, I will try to update both before I can finally focus completely on this =) <3

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 3 ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Write him something!” Glenn said on the other side of the phone.

“What should I write him? That asshole just connects and ain’t doin’ shit, what shit app is this?” Daryl beefed while he walked in circles in front of his garage.

“You added him first, I bet he waits for you to react.”

“No, YOU added him.”

“Then just ignore it.” Glenn replied and the other side was silent. “Daryl?”

“But he’s cute..” Daryl mumbled and Glenn laughed. “Just say hi.. It won’t hurt.”

“I don’t know..”

“You know what I think? You’re scared that something good could actually come out of this.”

“Maybe..”

“I hang up now. You’re wasting too much battery on me. Say HI!” With that said, Glenn was gone and Daryl huffed. “Asshole...”

He opened the app again and looked at the profile of the guy who wanted to get to know him again.

“Hi..” Daryl mumbled and the photo smiled back at him. NotTheActualJesus81 lived in Atlanta as well. He worked with children, liked martial arts and his favorite quote was: “Short doesn’t mean small.” That’s what his profile said about him. Why did he want to get to know a guy who called himself _BigD_ and had no picture of himself...

What Daryl hadn’t noticed was the red symbol next to the other’s name, that had switched to green about two minutes ago. Suddenly, a text window popped up.

_Hi there, BigD. On the hunt?_

Daryl frowned at his screen, then typed back:

_What?_

_Are you busy?_

_No?_

_Good. =) Hi!_

_Uhm… hi._ Daryl was nervous and didn’t even know why. Sure, this was his first attempt to flirt ever, but for now, that cute guy was just a picture and words that popped up on his screen. Absolutely nothing to worry about.

_I am dying to know.. What is the D standing for and how big is it? =D_

Daryl cracked a smile and typed back:

_Name is Daryl. My asshole friend who forced me into this picked that shit name.. and everything else. I’m big compared to him. He’s Korean. I’m not._

Jesus, who was sitting on his little balcony, enjoying a drink, laughed out loud at the text and typed back: 

_Sorry.. I just laughed out loud._

_Why? What’s so funny?_

Jesus shook his head, still smiling and typed:

_Nothing. You seem kinda cute, why no pic?_

Daryl frowned, wondering if that guy was serious or just kidding.

_My friend said the cat would give me better chances than my grumpy face._

_Can’t say anything about your face but tell him he was right, the cat convinced me eventually._

_Fuck.._

Jesus laughed again and took a sip from his drink. So far, he didn’t regret that he connected with this guy. He didn’t seem to be into this dating app stuff at all, still for some reason he was doing it and Jesus was wondering why, but before he was able to keep doing that, another text popped up.

_So.. Not the actual Jesus.. what’s your name? Don’t say it’s actually Jesus._

_People keep calling me that. My kids at the kindergarten started to call me Jesus because of my looks and I kinda stuck to it, so you better get used to it. =)_

Another little smile flashed over Daryl’s lips. So Jesus worked at a kindergarten. That was kinda sweet. Daryl liked kids and a guy who worked with kids couldn’t be that bad, right?

_Whatever. Now tell me what short isn’t small._

_I’m short. But best not to try anything ;)_

_Best not to make threats you can’t keep either._

Again, Jesus couldn’t help but laugh. He was dying to know what Daryl looked like. Bigger than the average Korean guy just wasn’t enough info.

_Did your friend pick me as well or was that you?_

_Him. But because I said you was cute._

_Aw. =) So, are you actually looking for something or just following your friend’s orders?_

_Never thought about that. Having someone could be nice.. I guess?_

Jesus looked at the sentence for a while and a sudden sadness washed over him. Could it be, that this guy never had someone before? He took a deep breath and typed: 

_I think I wanna meet you. Are you up for that?_

Jesus stared at his screen, biting his nails nervously, then the green symbol next to Daryl’s nickname turned red.

“Oh come on..” he mumbled and sighed. “I won’t bite..”

While Jesus thought he had scared Daryl away, Daryl was cursing at his phone and searched for one of the power banks to charge it but once he had one attached, he realized that he didn’t know where, or if Glenn had left the pin for him and without being able to call him, he wouldn’t find out until pizza-time and that was not before the next day.

“Damn..” Daryl mumbled and threw the phone on his mattress. Time to start working anyway, he didn’t want to lose the first customer he ever had.

***

“I think I scared him away.” Jesus said on the phone.

“What? Who? What are you talking about?” Maggie asked, putting her keys into a bowl next to the door of her apartment.

“BigD_74! I asked him if he wants to meet me and then he went offline!”

“What..you really connected with him? Are you out of your mind?”

“No.. I think he’s actually really nice. The _D_ stands for Daryl, by the way. His friend forced him to use the app and he picked me because he thought I was cute.”

“Oh, Daryl sounds much better indeed.” Maggie laughed, “Maybe he panicked?”

“Should I write him again? Take the idea back or something?”

“Why are you so nervous? You haven’t even seen that guy’s face or did he send you a picture?”

“No.. I don’t know.. It’s just a feeling. I liked the way he wrote, it was so… I don’t know.. pure? It was like we clicked right away.”

“Aw.”

“You know how many guys are like.. come on, I wanna meet you, which means let’s have sex, after a few minutes and… oh shit.”

“What? Oh… You’re that kind of guy now.”

“I’m that kind of guy now! What did I do???”

Maggie laughed. “Relax. Just tell him that you meant for a coffee and nothing more.”

“If he comes back online again..”

“He will. He can’t miss meeting someone as cute as you.”

“Stop that. Just because I am small...”

“No, because you are cute… and pretty.. and kind..”

“Okay, keep going.” Jesus laughed and Maggie laughed with him.

“By the way, you have to take the bus tomorrow and maybe forever. I brought my scooter to that Dixon guy… who looks like a hells angel, has his workshop at a storage rental and a customer history of zero, but who am I to judge a book by it’s cover, right?”

“And you’re saying I’m out of my mind..”

“Anyway, my show starts. See you tomorrow!”  
“Whatever you like so much about that stupid Zombie-show… Imagine the world would be like that. You wouldn’t stand a minute.”

“Thank God, I can enjoy watching it from my couch, right?” Maggie laughed, “Good night! Sweet dreams.”

“Night. You too.”

Jesus ended the call and opened the app again. Daryl was still offline..  
He sighed and type a message for him.

_Sorry, that probably came out wrong.. I meant.. let’s have a coffee some time, if you like? I wanna see if your face really is that grumpy in real life. =)_

 

 

***

 

 


	4. Just like in those movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> You know the reason why this is so slow is because I still want to finish my other story first but to make up for the waiting time a bit, have another chapter and I also added some artwork at the end of it, I hope you like it =) <3

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 4 ***

 

 

 

 

 

Glenn was whistling on his bicycle, while driving the last few meters to Daryl’s workshop.  
The sun was shining and he was in a bright mood, until he saw his best friend stomping up to him with a stone cold face.  
Glenn stopped and jumped off the bike, not even getting the chance to say hi because Daryl held up the mobile phone, right into his face.

“Where’s the fuckin’ pin..” he growled and Glenn took a step back.

“Oops.. Guess I forgot..” he laughed.

“You forgot? That shit phone just died yesterday!”

“You had enough power banks to keep it alive, what have you done?”

“I was distracted!! I couldn’t reply the whole day, if Jesus is gone now, that’s on you!”

Glenn’s face lit up and his lips formed into a wide grin. “Oh.. That’s what this is about.”

“Yeah, dumbass. That’s what it’s about.”

Glenn took the phone and typed in the pin. “It’s my birthday date, dumbass. So you won’t forget to buy me a present,” he winked and Daryl looked at him like he was out of his mind. “I ain’t buying presents..” he said and ripped the phone out of his hands to check the app.

“Oh shit..”

“What now?”

“He wants to meet for a coffee..”

“So? That’s cool isn’t it? He wants to get to know you.”

“Yeah, look at me..” Daryl said, raising his arms, “Do I look like someone who has shit like coffee? Like in a public place?”  
“No.. you look like someone who would burn the Cafe down and dance on the ashes.”

Now Daryl looked really upset and turned around to go to the garage. “Thanks..asshole.”

“Oh come on, that was a joke! Just wash your face and you’ll be fine.”

Daryl lit a cigarette and stepped from one foot to the other. “I don’t think I’m ready..”

“You’ll be fine! You wanna meet that dude, right?”

“He’s looking for something real, like.. relationship stuff.”

“Aren’t you?”

Daryl shrugged and Glenn let out a frustrated sigh.

“Come on, stop being a big baby and say yes. Meeting for a coffee doesn’t mean anything. In the worst case, he doesn’t like you and you can stop worrying about it.”

Daryl bit on his lower lip for a while, then he nodded. “Fine.” He opened the chat and typed _Ok._ “Done.”

“I can’t wait for you having a boyfriend called Jesus.” Glenn laughed. “Pizza?”

“Hmh..” Daryl grumbled and they walked inside to eat. 

Daryl had just settled on the mattress, as his mobile phone made that sound again and he almost jumped. He opened the app in a haste and read: _Awesome! How about 4pm Grant Park Coffeehouse? You can also have lunch there!_

Daryl thought about it for a moment, then he typed back: _How about just the park?_

_No coffee?_

_Hmm.._

_Okay, how about we meet outside of the Coffeehouse, I bring coffee to go and we take a walk in the park? =)_

_Sounds good._

_How do you like yours?_

_Just black._ Daryl lied because he felt stupid, typing that he once had this coffee with cream and caramel topping, when he was still living with Glenn and it was the best shit he ever drank.

_Alright. =) See you later, then! I’m the tiny guy with the beard and long hair, holding too much coffee._

Daryl cracked a smile.

 _I’ll find you._  
He was so lost in the conversation, he didn’t even notice how Glenn stared at him with a dumb smile on his face.

“What?” he asked, when he looked up.

“Nothing. Just didn’t know you could be so cute.”

“Shut up.. I got a real problem here..”

“That is?”

“I said yes to the coffee.. We meet at 4pm, Grant Park.” Daryl said and stared at his mobile phone.

“That’s great! Your first date!” Glenn exclaimed and threw himself at Daryl to hug him but got an elbow in his ribs instead of a warm hug back.

“I have nothing to wear.”

“Don’t be silly. Just wear what you’re wearing now, say you came right from work and had no time to change. I mean, it’s the truth. And for the next date, we go shopping. With your first job done, time for a make over!”

“I don’t need no make over. Some clean shirts will do..”

“Here..” Glenn said and took off his after work cap to put it on Daryl’s head. “For good luck.” he smiled and winked. “You’ll get that Jesus-dude. Just be the bright and fun person you always are.”

Knowing that it was pure sarcasm, Daryl lost all courage to go at once. “I cancel.” he mumbled and reached out for the phone but Glenn was faster.

“You go! That’s an order!” Glenn with a stern face and Daryl gave up.

“Yes, sir..”

 

***

 

Daryl reached the park in time, nervous, but also a bit excited to meet the guy in person.  
They wanted to meet by the Coffeehouse and just while Daryl headed into the direction, he realized that he had been in this park before.  
This was the place where he, not long ago, searched the trashcans for food, slept on the benches, until Glenn found him.  
Daryl started to feel a little sick and then he spotted Jesus and jumped behind a tree before the other had the chance to see him.  
His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would jump out of his chest just like that.  
Daryl peeked around the tree, looking at Jesus, realizing that this was actually the guy from the picture and not some fake account or anything. This was the real deal, there was Jesus with his beard and his long hair tied up to a cute bun, holding two cups of coffee, typing something into his mobile phone and the next moment, Daryl’s phone gave him a message alert.

_I’m in front of the Coffeehouse. Can’t miss me. Coffee is still hot! What are you wearing? : )_

Daryl was about to cry. There was this beautiful guy in his neat, fancy clothes, waiting with the hope to meet someone as nice as him and here was Daryl, looking like a trashcan with absolutely nothing to offer. He didn’t even have a real home where he could invite him to, there was nothing he could tell him from his past without scaring him away.. 

Daryl took a deep breath and typed back: _Sorry, I got an emergency call. Won’t be able to make it today.._

_Oh.. Are you okay? Anything I can do?_

Daryl bit his lower lip and looked over to Jesus, who had stopped leaning against a tree and looked concerned, while he stared on his mobile phone.

_No.. I’m okay. A friend needs help.. Really sorry. I pay you back for the coffee some time._

Daryl slipped the mobile phone in his pocket and saw Jesus, now with his back to him, making a call. He felt the urge to see Glenn and drink a lot, but to get to Glenn’s apartment, he had to pass Jesus or wait until he was gone, but he was still standing in the middle of the path and sneaking around felt a bit too obvious.  
But Jesus didn’t know how he looked like and he wasn’t the only person in the park, so he should be free to just pass him without drawing too much attention on him. Also.. he was curious about the call and maybe he could pick up a bit of the conversation if he walked by close enough.

While Daryl was still fighting with himself, Jesus picked up the incoming call.

“Maggie.. what is it?” he asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

“Emergency call! Just in case your Daryl sucks and you need a reason to go somewhere in a hurry.” Maggie explained and Jesus huffed.

“I think Daryl was faster.. He canceled.. Emergency call..”

“Oh no.. you really think he..”

“I don’t know. He said he had to help a friend… But who knows. Maybe he’s here and saw me and thought nah..”

“Bullshit. He knew what he signed up for, you didn’t.”

“True.. Maybe I should just hook up with some guy in the park.” he laughed and turned around energetically to walk away, not seeing the guy who was about to pass him and in the next moment, he was sitting on his butt, with his coffee spilled all over him.

“Shit… I’m sorry, are you okay?” 

Jesus looked up at the guy crouching in front of him, forgetting everything around him for a second.

“You gotta get out of that, man! You could get burns..”

“I’m fine. It wasn’t hot anymore..” he assured and looked down at his ruined t-shirt, making a face. “Is this the part where you take me home to give me spare clothes and then we fall in love?” he joked, but the guy in front of him looked offended, so he shook his head. “I was kidding. This is how it happens in movies, you know?” Jesus laughed.

“I didn’t. I’m gonna pay for the clothes.. It was my fault.. just..”  
“Don’t be silly. I wasn’t looking where I was going. And it’s not the first time I got my clothes spilled with all kinds of liquids..”

The guy cocked an eyebrow and Jesus laughed again. “Kids.” he clarified and took the hand he got offered to get up. “Thanks.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Hmh.. I already came here dirty.”

Jesus laughed again. “You came with a plan.”

Daryl dropped his gaze. What the hell was he doing here? There was Jesus, talking to him. He was so nice and still, he didn’t find the courage to just tell him the truth. 

“I gotta go.” Daryl mumbled and left Jesus alone, who looked after him with a dreamy smile on his lips, totally forgetting that Maggie was still on the phone until he heard her voice coming from his hand.

“Paul Rovia!!”

“Yeah.. back. Sorry.”

“What happened??”

“Damn.. you know those mechanic-type guys you wanna watch working in the sun all day and then they drink from a bottle and spill the rest of the water over their bodies?”

“Uhm.. no idea if I watched that porn, but I think I have a picture in my head.” Maggie laughed.

“That kind of guy, just a billion times cuter, bumped into me, like in those movies when they get coffee spilled all over their clothes and everything is awkward but they end up together anyway...”

“You still wearing your shirt?”

“Yes?”

“And he’s gone?”

“Uhm..yeah.”

“Then you did something wrong!”

“Maggie!!”

“What? I’m just saying..”

“Yeah, you know I’m the -one guy at a time-type. I still haven’t given up on Daryl, yet. I wanna meet him.” Jesus sighed.

“You know, Jesus.. sometimes you have to take chances. But it’s better to hold on to the idea that some stranger without a face in a dating app, who just dumped you by the way, could be your one true love, while you just got a million ways to ask out a real hottie handed over on a silver platter.”

“To be honest.. I asked him if he will take me home now to give me spare clothes and then we fall in love but he didn’t look so happy about the idea.”

“Straight?”

“I think so..He looked really uncomfortable.”

“Aw.. too bad. Then, I guess, Daryl it is.”

“I hope so. I really hope I’m not reason why he canceled. Everything else, we can figure out somehow.”

 

 

***

 

 


	5. Safety behind screens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really in the mood for this story atm so have another chapter X3 I also work on a cover artwork for this story, hopefully I'll get it done tomorrow and either add it with the next update or just.. some time in between XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice week-end =D <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 5 ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

Glenn opened the door, finding a Daryl who looked like a cloud was hovering over his head, raining on him.

“Oh my god, was it that bad?” he asked and stepped aside to let his friend in.

“Worse.. I need a drink.”

“Don’t tell me he didn’t like you.. I swear I’ll go and punch his pretty face until it’s not so pretty anymore.” Glenn threatened and Daryl shot him a look.

“Chill.. I saw him and turned chicken. Texted him I wouldn’t make it.. then I accidentally bumped into him and spilled our coffee all over him. Now he knows I was there..without knowing it was me.. and I never get another chance ‘cause I lied.”

Glenn shoved Daryl to the couch and placed him there, then he left to get him a strong drink, which he downed in one and gave him a sign to refill. Glenn followed the request and the second one was gone as fast as the first.

“But you talked to him, didn’t you? Why didn’t you just tell him..”

“Cause.. I saw him there.. in his fancy clothes.. He looked so pretty.. I just.. Man, he is so much out of my league, I can’t even put a number on it. He was sweet.. and nice.. He can do better.”

Daryl looked so sad, it broke Glenn’s heart a little. He pulled his friend into a tight hug and this time, Daryl wasn’t fighting it. He just couldn’t forget how hot Jesus looked with his drenched shirt and how his heart jumped when he heard him laugh. He was perfect, everything about him. He was beautiful, had a decent job, he was kind and sweet.. everything Daryl wasn’t.

“Yeah but still, he’s looking in that app and he picked you. He was there, he brought the coffee.. he seems to be a decent guy. Just give it a shot. I won’t let you give it up without even giving him the chance to decide on his own.”

“I don’t like you anymore..” Daryl mumbled and Glenn snorted. “I love you, too, dumbass.”

“You wanna date me?”

“I would. If I was gay.”

Daryl chuckled and Glenn laughed, squeezing him a little before he was about to release him.

“Don’t..” Daryl complained quietly and leaned against his friend, closing his eyes.

“You should drink more often. Your body forgot how to hold your liquor and you scare me with being all cuddly.”

“I like Jesus..” Daryl mumbled and Glenn sighed.

“I know..” he said and started crawling Daryl’s neck, like he was a cat. “But you have to give Jesus a chance to like you back.”

“Hmh..”

Daryl was about to fall asleep, but his mobile phone alert brought him back to life and he almost hit Glenn with the attempt to get it out of his pocket. He opened the app and had a new text from Jesus.

_Hey. Just wanted to check in on you.. everything okay with your friend? Too bad that we couldn’t meet today. I was really looking forward to it._

“Aww.. He really likes you..” Glenn said and Daryl shot him another look. “He don’t know shit about me.”

“He’s so nice!”

“Yeah.. he is..”

“Write something back!”

Daryl huffed and typed: _Sorry about today._

“Happy?”

“No? What is this? He will think something is wrong.”

Daryl let out an annoyed sigh and bit on his fingernails while staring at his screen.

_And sorry about the coffee. Next time is on me._

“Better?”  
“Much better! I know I have to lend you the money, but it’s for a good cause.” Glenn smiled.  
Daryl wanted to reply something but then he got a text.

_Yeah, you better take care of our coffee from no on. I tend to bump into jerks who can’t watch their steps either and shower in everything I’m carrying. Look._

With that text, Jesus sent a selfie he must have taken right after the incident. He was pouting and looked so cute with his dirty t-shirt that Daryl wanted to cry.  
“Awesome. He thinks I’m a jerk.” he said dryly, dropped the phone next to him on the couch so he didn’t have to see the picture anymore and buried his face in his palms.

“No news. You are, but you’re still my best friend.” Glenn said, patting his shoulder. Suddenly, Daryl started to laugh and couldn’t stop anymore. Glenn wasn’t sure if his friend had lost his mind now, but after a while it was contagious and Glenn laughed with him until Daryl tried to catch a breath.

“I’m a jerk. If he wanna meet me, he has to deal with it.”

“That’s the spirit! So you’ll try again?”

“Yeah… but first I wanna talk a bit more.. He needs to like me enough to forgive me that I lied..”

“I think you worry too much. Just tell him you realized it was all happening too fast and you panicked.”

“Yeah, I could say that but I’m the coffee-jerk, you forgot?”

“Ah. Right, that one.. Daryl.. answer me one question.. Do you want Jesus?”

“I.. don’t think I am..”

“That wasn’t the question. Do you want him or not?”

Daryl was lost in thoughts for a while, looked at the picture again, then he nodded. “I do. I came here for a new start and this is it. I could have a cute boyfriend.. right?” he looked at Glenn like he wasn’t believing himself even a bit.  
“Yeah, you can!” Glenn agreed and Daryl’s face lit up a little.

“Fuck yeah!”

Daryl grabbed the mobile phone and wrote back: _Still a looker. I might be a jerk, too.. think you can handle that?_

_Haha! That’s no problem. I appreciate your honesty!_

“You’re screwed..” Glenn said, looking over Daryl’s shoulder.

“I am.”

***

Later that evening, Daryl was back at home because he needed to clear his head. He had just finished Maggie’s scooter, fed the cat and now waited for Maggie to pick up the phone.  
“Hello?” her voice asked on the other end, sounding suspicious because she didn’t know the number.

“Hello? Maggie Greene?”

“That’s me, who’s there?”

“Uhm.. It’s Daryl..Dixon.. Dixon Repair Service. I just finished your scooter and you can come pick it up tomorrow.”

Maggie frowned immediately at the name she didn’t know until now, but shook her head. There were more than one Daryl in Atlanta, right?

“Mr. Dixon! That’s good news! Was it expensive?” she asked and Daryl muttered: “Hnh. Was easy. I could fix it without extra costs. 75 bucks all together with the discount. Please bring..” Daryl got interrupted by Moonshine, who jumped on his lap and nuzzled his cheek with dedication, making him chuckle. “No, you ain’t gonna get more.” he said, knowing very well what the cat tried here and she meowed in return. “Go away, I have business here.”... “Mau.” ...”I said no!” Daryl shoved the cat away and turned back to Maggie. “Sorry.. calculated love attack from my roomie.”

“You have a cat?” Maggie asked and couldn’t fight back the smile that was growing on her face.

“I’d say, a cat has me.” Daryl replied and Maggie laughed. “What kind of cat is it?” she asked, hoping to get a detailed description but Daryl just said: “A hungry one.” making her laugh again.

“Anyway. You can drop by anytime, I’m here all day. Please bring cash, just in case you’re satisfied and willing to pay me.”

“I’ll pay you. I promise.” Maggie assured and Daryl huffed with a little smile on his lips. “Alright, see ya tomorrow.”

“Bye!” Maggie ended the call and was screaming internally. She knew it would be hell of a coincidence, but if this was actually BigD…

Daryl Dixon didn’t look like the guy who was using a dating app, but he sure looked like the type who would be forced into it. He was the grumpy type, though Maggie had a good feeling about him right from the start. He would fit the age, he had a cat, he could totally be BigD_74. Since today, she knew Jesus was into the hot mechanic-type and if..

“Wait.” Maggie said out loud, then she called Jesus, waiting impatiently for him to pick up.

“Maggie, what’s up?”

“Hi Paul..”

“Okay.. if you call me Paul, you want something. What can I do for you?” he asked and she grinned.

“Actually… I really need a favor from you. I can pick up my scooter tomorrow, but I got an earlier appointment at the dentist and you know that’s super rare to happen so ...would you go pick up the scooter for me? I give you the money at work.”

“Sure, no problem! And still.. we share the money!”

“No, it’s only 75 bucks. You pay your part with picking it up for me, okay?”

Jesus laughed. “Okay. What time?”

“Any time is fine. Now tell me about the hot mechanic from the park.”

“Why? Told you that guy is not even up for discussion. I chatted with Daryl. He’s really sorry and he still wants to meet me!”

Maggie bit her tongue to not ask more about the guy she thought could actually have been Daryl Dixon in the park. A hot mechanic bumped into Jesus there, just around the time when he had a date with Daryl from the app? Now her mechanic’s name was Daryl and he had a cat? She just said nothing because she didn’t want her friend to get too excited about something that wasn’t for sure, yet. Why would Daryl talk to him in the park after canceling the date.. But Daryl Dixon, beside his looks, seemed to be the insecure type. It could fit the profile.. She would have to wait until the next day. If he really was the same guy, Jesus would know.

“That’s nice. Hopefully next time without an emergency..” she said instead. 

“Yeah.. Maggie… do you think I’m dumb? I mean.. you’re right.. I haven’t even seen his face.. He could be anyone.. Maybe he’s just playing with me.. Maybe he isn’t even a he?”

“Paul..” Maggie said softly, “Trust your gut feeling. Maybe he’s a blank.. or maybe he could be the jackpot. You won’t know until you found out.”

“True. Maybe it was just too fast. You know me.. I want to get to know someone in person. Maybe he feels safer behind his screen until he’s really sure if he wants to meet me in person. You know, I think he never had someone before. At least that is what I got from our talks. He didn’t want to meet in the Coffeehouse for lunch but outside in the park was okay.. Last thing he wrote to me was that he’s a jerk and if I could handle that. I think he really wants to get to know me but there’s more going on..”

“Then get to know him.. Show him that he doesn’t have to worry about whatever he’s worried about. Maybe he’s worth it?”

“Since when are you all team Daryl? Last time you said I was out of my mind.”

“Yeah, but if he’s a good catch, I don’t wanna be the one who talked you out of it.”

“Fair enough.” Jesus laughed.

“I have to make another call. See you tomorrow?”

“At work!” Jesus said and ended the call.

Maggie looked for Daryl in her caller history and called him back, but this time she got the mailbox with a different voice speaking the message: “Yo, this is Dixon repair service quick and quality for a fair price. Mr. Dixon is even too busy to speak his own voice-mail message, but leave yours after the peep and he will call you back ASAP, Glenn out, peep.”

Maggie frowned and shook her head at the dorky message but left her message anyway:

“Hello? Mr. Dixon? It’s Maggie, I just wanted to let you know that my friend will come to pick up the scooter because I can’t make it. It’s Paul Rovia, make sure you ask for his ID. Alright. Thank you again!”

 

 

***

 

 


	6. In too deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> Have a new chapter because I am in the mood for this crap XD I feel like this is horribly written but I am too tired to actually find the mistakes but I hope you have fun with it anyway and I added a cover art right at the beginning of the story so, if you like, check out =) good night~ (I will reply to the comments tomorrow <3)

 

 

 

 

***Chapter 6***

 

 

 

 

“This looks really good. You even polished it!” Glenn pointed out, impressed by Daryl’s first work.

“Sure. Service. If she’s satisfied, maybe she’ll come again or recommend me.”

“By the way… How is she? Maggie.. is she cute?” Glenn asked nonchalantly and Daryl cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s why you’re here..”

“Hey, I’m single, too. Glenn and Maggie...has a ring to it doesn’t it?” he laughed and scratched his head.

“Yeah, she ain’t comin’.” Daryl said and kept polishing parts of the scooter and tried not to laugh about his friends disappointed face.

“Her friend will come pick it up.”

“Oh.. Maybe she’s cute?”

“Maybe..” Daryl shrugged, “Her name’s Paul.”

“I hate you..” Glenn muttered and Daryl chuckled. 

“And there she comes.” 

Daryl looked up and his heart skipped a beat the moment he recognized the guy who just walked around the corner, studying a piece of paper.

“Fuck...”

“What?”

“That’s Jesus...”

Jesus looked up, spotted Daryl in the same moment and spun on his heels.

“Is he...running away now?” Glenn wondered and Daryl panicked. “Because he hates me….What am I about to do now?? Is he Maggie’s friend?”

“Or he hacked your phone to find out where you live..”

“Bullshit..”

“He’s coming back..” Glenn said, when Jesus turned around with a helpless smile on his face, raising a hand.  
Daryl was stunned, so Glenn grabbed his wrist and raised his arm for him to wave back.

“He’s really cute, I swear if you blow it again...”

“Don’t ever mention my name. When he knows my name, this is over.”

“Daryl...”

“I kill you..” he hissed, because Jesus was coming closer and was probably able to hear everything now. “He knows I have a friend who’s Korean, he’ll figure it out, man, I ain’t ready!” 

“Relax, I got this.” Glenn assured.

Jesus had now reached them and gave Daryl a shy look before he focused on Glenn.

“Hi.” he laughed out of pure nervousness and felt like an idiot. “I’m Paul Rovia, I’m here to pick up the scooter for Maggie Greene.”

“Hi. I’m Glenn, this is..” he looked at Daryl, who was studying his feet, then back at Jesus, “Etienne.” 

Daryl looked up and opened his mouth to complain, but what should he say now? Instead, he took Jesus’ hand, that he offered for a handshake and squeezed it lightly.

“Hi...again..”

“Hi..again..” Jesus repeated and smiled at him. “You don’t look like an Etienne.” he added and wondered in the same second it was said out loud, why he was bubbling bullshit instead of just taking the scooter and leave as fast as possible.

“I know right?” Daryl replied dryly and looked at Glenn, who just shrugged and said: “Parents… Do I look like a Glenn?” he laughed and Jesus studied him for a moment, then he decided: “Yeah. You totally do.”

“What?” Glenn asked and looked at Daryl for help, who just crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded. “True shit, man. Don’t matter that you’re _Chinese_.”

Glenn’s stunned expression made Jesus laugh again and he hated himself for getting so excited and nervous around the guy who bumped into him in the park. He expected to never see him again and now he was the guy from Dixon Repair Service and this was all so weird. He had a thing going on with someone else and though there was nothing for sure and they haven’t even met, he didn’t want someone else in his mind while trying to get things running with Daryl.  
“Maggie said it was 75 bucks. I have no idea if you did a good job but that things look like new so I guess you did.” Jesus said and handed over an envelope with the money. “It’s all in there.” 

Daryl took the envelope, his fingertips brushing over Jesus’ hand and he thought his heart would explode. The guy he liked was right in front of him..again.. and still he was too scared to tell him who he really was. Jesus was barely looking at him, taking away the last bit of courage to just say it.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you for being so fast. I hate taking the bus.”

“Ever thought about getting one on your own?” Daryl asked out of pure curiosity and Jesus shook his head. “No.. I’m more a co-driver.”

“If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“Sure..” Jesus took the scooter, “But first I gotta get this one home. Bye!” he waved and walked the scooter away in a hurry.

“Bye..” Daryl mumbled and looked after him.

Glenn looked at Daryl, shaking his head. “Why are you smiling like an idiot?”

“His name is Paul.” Daryl said with a satisfied smirk, like he had actually achieved something here.

“So?”

“I like that.”

“You do realize you made it worse?”

“Whatever.. I don’t think he likes me anyway... He barely looked at me...” Daryl said, sniffing at the envelope like it was a love letter and feeling his cheeks turn red after he realized what he was doing and hit Glenn with it.

“Ouch.. What was that for?”

“Etienne? With all names in the world you come up with fuckin’ Etienne?”

***

Jesus hurried to get the scooter to Maggie, still confused by the whole situation. He couldn’t even remember the last time a guy made his heart beat so fast. He never had trouble looking someone right into the eyes, but this guy.. 

“Just stop thinking about it, he’s so far from into you!” Jesus mumbled to himself, feeling guilty because Daryl was the one he wanted to get to know. He reached Maggie’s home and parked the scooter at its usual place and typed a message that everything went fine but he had to talk to her as soon as possible. To his surprise, Maggie’s face popped up out of a window at third floor, calling: “Come up!” Then the door buzzed open.

“Why the hell do I have to pick up your scooter when you’re at home?” Jesus yelled while he jumped up the stairs.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t figure it out?” Maggie yelled back, not bothering the neighbors.

“Figure it out?” Jesus asked, now standing in front of her, wondering why she was looking at him like a little kid looked at Christmas presents under the tree. She pulled him inside and shut the door.

“Did you know that Dixon-guy was the mechanic from the park?” Jesus asked, eying his best friend suspiciously.

“No?” Maggie grinned, “But he was?”

“Yeah…”

“I knew it!! So you finally met… tell me all about it!”

Jesus frowned. “Maggie.. what the hell are you talking about? Why did you even assume that he was the same guy? Like there’s only one mechanic in this city..”

“No, but there is only one guy named Daryl, who was supposed to meet you in the park that day and then I found out my hot mechanic’s name is Daryl and he has a cat and he just fitted the profile, so I sent you there to find out if it was the same guy and.. wait.. why do you look so confused?”

“Wait.. are you telling me that his name is Daryl Dixon?”

“Yes..”

Jesus’ face darkened. Everything made sense now. The awkward behavior… Daryl feeling the need to point out that his friend was Chinese…

“What is it?” Maggie asked and Jesus crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I knew he didn’t look like an Etienne.. I knew it!”

“Did he say that?”

“Yeah, he did. He… did he make fun of me? I don’t understand..” Jesus looked so upset, the information that the hot mechanic and his Daryl seemed to be the same person wasn’t even sinking in, yet.

“So he was there in the park to meet you… Paul.. I’m sorry.. I thought you would be happy to find out that he’s the guy you wanted to spill water on.. I didn’t say anything because I was gambling here and I didn’t want to you to be disappointed..”

Jesus thought about it for a while and suddenly, his lips twisted into a smile. “Damn...the hot guy is my Daryl?”

“Seems so..” Maggie smiled back.

“But.. he looked so uncomfortable around me.. Why didn’t he say something? His last texts sounded like he still wanted to meet me..so it can’t be me, right? And it can’t be him either, I mean.. you saw him!”

“Give me your phone.” Maggie ordered. 

“What?”

“Just give it to me!”

Jesus did what he was told and handed his mobile phone over, watching Maggie reading through his chat with Daryl.

“Yeah, maybe because you called him a jerk..”

“I did not… oh.. I did.. You think that’s why?”

“I don’t know but.. from what I can tell is, that he seems to be pretty sweet and a bit insecure so.. maybe he doesn’t know he’s hot? Maybe he’s shy and now he’s scared because he lied to you.. twice.. Will you give him a chance?”

“I don’t know.. I’m a bit mad.. and it makes me sad.. He seemed like an honest guy and now.. You know my history. I need someone who’s looking for the same I’m looking for. I had to deal with abusive cowards, with obsessive assholes.. I want something pure, something real.. No games.. just.. falling in love.. And now I can’t even betray him with the hot mechanic because they are one person!”

“I know..” Maggie said and gave Jesus a sad look. “I’m sorry..”

“It’s not your fault… he told me he was a jerk.. I should have believed him. I’m sorry.. I gotta go..”  
With that said, Jesus left Maggie alone.

***  


Later that evening, Daryl was sitting alone in his storage room, checking his mobile phone again but there was no message from Jesus and he didn’t know what to write either. He checked the time and with seeing the date, realized what day it was. His chest tightened and for a moment, he wasn’t able to breathe and everything else beside that feeling faded. He had never told Glenn what had happened on this day, over thirty years ago, he was barely thinking back to it. Today was the day, when his mom died...  
What hurt him the most was, that he wished he still had a mom, but one he could call now and ask for advice. A mom that cared about him and supported him, not a useless, drunk woman who did nothing at all.. Maybe, if she hadn’t died, maybe things back at home would have taken a different road…  
Daryl lit a candle and dashed away a tear. “Look what I’ve become.. A nothing. Why did you even keep me…”

Before Daryl’s sadness turned into anger, his mobile phone made a new sound and he checked it out, finding a notification saying: _NotTheActualJesus81 is trying to call you. Allow :) – Deny! :(_

Daryl wiped his nose and sniffed. “Call?”

 

 

***

 

 


	7. About two strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> You guys have no idea how much your comments mean to me!! I'll answer them tomorrow because it is past 1am and I need to sleep but before that, I wanted to give you the next chapter =D I hope you like it <3
> 
> Good night and sweet dreams everyone <3

 

 

 

 

 

***Chapter 7***

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Who the hell do you think you are? ..No… If you think you can play games with me, wrong address! ...Look. I have been honest with you and you lie into my face, twice? What have I done to deserve that?” Jesus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Daryl hadn’t accepted the call and it made him even more mad, because he could see that he was online. He didn’t even know what to say to him, because he was basically a stranger and owed him nothing. Or did he? 

“Yeah you do. You owe me an explanation you stupid sexy asshole...” Jesus mumbled and looked at his phone again, chewing on his lower lip, as he suddenly got a text.

_Sorry.. I panicked.. call again?_

Jesus huffed and took another deep breath, trying to decide what to say and came to the conclusion, that he just would say whatever came to his mind and pushed the call button again. This time, Daryl accepted and he was prepared to let out all his frustration about his behavior, but then he heard his voice…

“Hello?” Daryl asked quietly and sniffed.

Jesus’ anger was slowly fading and he leaned back on his couch, trying to find a more comfortable position. “Hey..” he greeted softly and Daryl sniffed again. Was he crying?

“What’s up?” Daryl asked, trying to sound totally random, but he was a terrible actor, even on the phone.

“I..don’t know.. just.. wanted to hear your voice, I guess..” Jesus said, feeling his heart beat a bit faster, now knowing who Daryl was. 

“This is it..” Daryl replied, sounding like he regretted that he had nothing better to offer.

“Why did you panic?” Jesus wanted to know and it took a while until Daryl answered. “Never did something like this..”

“Talking on the phone?” Jesus joked.

“Hnh.. Talking to someone I like..”

Hearing that, Jesus was about to just tell him everything, ask why he lied, why he didn’t just say it was him, but for some reason he worried that he could scare him away. Maybe Daryl wasn’t ready for this and who knew how much it took him to actually answer the phone..

“You have nothing to worry about.. I like you, too..” Jesus said and heard Daryl taking a shaky breath.

“You don’t know me..”

“I like what I know.. I want to know more.”  
Daryl was quiet for a while and Jesus heard him light a cigarette.

“Daryl? Are you okay? You sound upset..”

“Shitty day..” Daryl mumbled, “But it’s nice to hear your voice..”

Jesus smiled. “Do you wanna talk about it? Your day.. I mean.”

“It’s just.. my mom. She died a long time ago.. Almost forgot it was today..Then I remembered.. Please don’t say you’re sorry or shit like that.. She’d never done shit for me.. Still...”

“She was your mom..” Jesus finished the sentence, swallowing down the sorry he had on his tongue.

“Yeah..”

“What happened?”

Daryl didn’t even hesitate to tell Jesus. He made him feel so comfortable and he felt desperate to share this story of his past, just to get the weight off his chest.

“She was drunk..as usual. Passed out while smoking a cigarette and set the whole house on fire. I was outside, playing with other kids and they suddenly jumped on their bikes and rushed away. I had no bike and had to run and when I got there, I saw it was my house that was on fire and my mom.. she was just gone.. Like she never existed.”

 

“Wow.. That sucks..” Jesus said quietly and bit on his lower lip, thinking about what he could say to make Daryl feel better, but nothing came to his mind.

“Forget about it. I try, too. With her gone, things got worse.. I kinda blame her.. then I go mad.. But you know.. sometimes I remember her singing to me when I was little. After my brother was mean to me and I hid under her blanket.. And then I think.. maybe there was a time when she loved me.”

“She named you Daryl.. She must have loved you.”

“You think? My brother always made fun of me. Said it was a girls name and that she wanted me to be a girl..”

“Daryl means darling. Doesn’t matter if boy or girl.” Jesus assured.

“Hm.. If you say so.. Still.. she left me alone..”

“It’s just.. sometimes love isn’t enough, you know. My parents loved me.. I was their everything.. until they found out I was gay. I was eleven when they found my diary, where I wrote about a crush I had in school. Then I was the sick child that had to be cured. They sent me away several times.. But every time I came back, I was still me.. and they abandoned me in the end.”

“That sucks, too..” Daryl said.

“Did your parents know?”

“No… My dad would’ve killed me. Literally. My brother knew, though. He once caught me jerking off to a picture of some random naked dude.. He was a real ass about it but in the end, he chose to ignore it ‘cause all we had was each other..” 

“But it’s good that you at least had your brother, isn’t it?”

“Nah.. I’m better off without him. Took me long enough to get away..” 

Daryl was quiet for a while, thinking about if it was right to tell Jesus all that stuff from his past. He had never opened up so much to anyone and this was basically a stranger but somehow, it was easy, talking to him. 

“Jesus… I have to tell you something..” he started and Jesus held his breath, hoping for Daryl to finally tell him the truth, because he decided that it had to come from him. After everything he had just learned about Daryl, it felt wrong to blame him for pretending they haven’t already met twice.

“Whatever it is..” Jesus tried to sound encouraging.

“I.. I was there.. in the park. I really wanted to meet you but then I saw you and I just couldn’t.”

“Why?” Jesus asked softly.

“’Cause.. I’m a mess.. I thought you deserve better.. Still do..”

Jesus closed his eyes, trying to swallow down the sadness that came over him with Daryl’s words.  
He didn’t want to know what must have happened to this great guy, that made him think so low about himself.

“That’s my decision to make, not yours. If you think I let you get away just like that, forget it.”

Daryl huffed and couldn’t fight back a little smile.

“Hey.. no pressure, okay? Just.. let’s get to know each other.. Even if it’s only on the phone for now. You still want to, right?” Jesus asked.

“Yeah..” Daryl mumbled, “I do.”

“Good.” Jesus smiled, “Because I do, too. You feel a little better?”

“Yeah..Thanks for listening..”

“Anytime.”

“My phone is about to die..”

“I have to go to bed anyway. Work tomorrow. I really enjoyed talking to you, even if it was about sad stuff.”

“Sorry if I bummed you out.”

“You didn’t. And referring to your profile, that’s what I signed up for, right?” Jesus laughed.

“Right..” Daryl smiled, “Good night.”

“Night.”

Daryl ended the call and dropped back on his mattress with a sigh. It didn’t feel like he was talking to a stranger at all, it was more like he already knew Jesus for a long time and he had never felt like that with anyone before. He closed his eyes, trying to process what just happened.  
A new message distracted him from thinking about it, though and he picked up his phone again, looking at what Jesus had sent him.

“Fuck..” Daryl mumbled and wasn’t able to take his eyes off the screen.

It was a picture of Jesus, clearly naked, but it was cropped right above his private parts. He had his eyes closed and looked so beautiful that Daryl forgot how to breathe.

_I heard you are into pics of random naked dudes…;)_

Daryl typed back with shaky hands: _Are you trying to kill me?_

_To get whole package, you have to meet me, though. : D_

_Even I know it’s dangerous to send nudes to strangers and I had no phone until 5 minutes ago._

_I trust you. Trust me. Sweet dreams, ‘darling’ <3 _

Daryl rolled on his side and placed the phone next to him, imagining how it would feel to wake up to a picture like that, just in real and he could reach out and touch his hair that looked so soft or let his fingers run over his skin…

He touched the screen lightly, as if he could feel the other through it and mumbled:

“Good night, Paul..”

 

 

***

 

 


	8. Leap of faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~~~
> 
> You guys make me so happy with your comments, I have no idea why you all like this story so much but I am so happy you do and thank you so much it means the world to me <3 :'3
> 
> I hope you like the next one as well and I have developed so many ideas (no guarantee that they are good XD) for this story so it might go on for a while..X3

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 8 ***

 

 

 

 

 

“I want him.” Jesus announced, dropping his bag, not even saying good morning to Maggie. Today, he had taken the bus once more, because before getting to work, he had to check a place out and it couldn’t wait. The whole night, he had kept thinking about Daryl and how much he wanted to be there for him and just wrap his arms around him and never let go again.

“Good morning to you, too.” Maggie smiled. “How come?”

“I called him yesterday. I wanted to tell him that I won’t let him play games with me and then he sounded so upset and I didn’t.. And we talked.. and I learned things about him.. He even told me that he’d been there in the park and why he couldn’t meet me.. I was wrong.. He is an honest guy, I know it. We were able to talk so naturally and it felt right.. I think.. he puts too much pressure on himself.. thinking he’s not good enough. That’s why he’s scared to meet me.” Jesus took a deep breath.

“Aw. But that is so sweet! What are you going to do now?”

“I got an idea. Have you ever heard of dinner in the dark? It’s like a normal restaurant, but you won’t see anything. I thought I could invite him to have dinner with me.. without us seeing each other. Without other people around.. I reserved a single room for Saturday. They offer a great menu and the experience of eating in the dark is supposed to be super intense, I don’t know.. Is that stupid?”

“No.. I think that’s a great idea! You will experience something new together without pressure. He has no excuse to say no to that.”

“And I sent him nudes yesterday so he won’t want to be scared for too long.” Jesus mentioned and Maggie’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t”

“Well.. it was only one pic and you couldn’t see anything. Just a teaser.” Jesus winked.

“You have a little devil inside you. Poor Daryl.” Maggie laughed.

“Hey, he can have me. I’m all his, he just has to go for it.”

“Damn, you really want him, don’t you? I’ve never seen you making such an effort for a guy..”

“I do. I had an instant crush on him in the park.. Now I know he’s the one I am getting to know through that app and he likes me. After all I’ve been through… for the first time after years I feel like my love wouldn’t be wasted, not this time.. Not again. I’m so ready to give it one last shot and I want to make it work with Daryl.”

“I hope so much that you’re right. You deserve this so much.” Maggie said and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

“He said.. he never talked to someone he liked.. What if.. what if he’d been alone all his life?”

“Then that’s over now.” Maggie smiled, caressing Jesus’ cheek. “Paul, you’re the best guy I’ve ever known. He’d be stupid if he’d let you go away. If he never had someone, he’ll know what he has in you.”

“Thank you Maggie..”

“Not for that. Come on.. We got some kids to entertain!”

While Maggie and Jesus started their working day, Daryl kept working on his own motorbike. He hoped it would keep his mind occupied, but he caught himself daydreaming more than just once. Why did Jesus have to send him this damn picture anyway? How was he supposed to focus on anything else ever again?  
Daryl had realized, that he was actually terrified because finally, something good seemed to happen to him. Jesus was sweet and kind and sexy and for some reason, he seemed to be into him and that was freaking him out. Having the chance of finding true happiness was something Daryl wasn’t prepared for, but he also knew he would regret it forever, if he wouldn’t take this chance.  
He wanted Jesus. He deserved having something good and Jesus was right. It was his decision to make, if he wanted to be with him or not. Daryl also knew, he had to reveal who he really was, soon. Jesus had opened up to him, he wasn’t hiding.. He deserved the same from Daryl.

He didn’t even know how many hours he was working until he got a text from Jesus and while he was reading it, all his willpower to take the final step faded and was replaced by panic again.

_Hey! Do you have any plans for the weekend? Friends of mine have booked a dinner in the dark and can’t go… It’s all paid and they asked me if I want to go instead, take a friend with me… But my best friend has plans so… I thought maybe you wanna go with me?_

Daryl held his breath and typed back: _What’s a dinner in the dark?_ He was staring at his screen, biting his nails while waiting for a reply.

_It’s having dinner in a dark room. Basically a blind date without revealing..kinda thing._

_I had that last night when my lamp broke and I couldn’t find my candles.._ Daryl replied to buy himself some time. It wasn’t even a lie, he needed to buy new batteries for his flashlight today.

_I thought we could spend some time together.. try something new. Not so new for you then, I guess?_

_What’s up for dinner? Anything than pizza and I’m in._ Daryl typed, feeling his heart pounding in his chest so hard that he thought he wouldn’t survive this, but he didn’t want to be a coward again. If he wanted to be with Jesus, he had to take this leap of faith.

_No pizza, I promise! And.. yay! =D I can’t wait <3 I’ll send you the address later. I’ll be there at 5pm on Saturday. You can come later if it makes you feel more comfortable. I know it is too soon for you to actually meet._

“Is it?” Daryl mumbled to himself. Yes, he was scared that Jesus would spin on his heels like he did when he came to pick up the scooter the moment he sees him. He was scared he wouldn’t forgive him his lies. What scared him the most was the thought of not having this person in his life anymore, so for all the other things, maybe he would find a way to make it up. He could prove himself worth it. He could fight. He’d always been a fighter deep inside, that’s why he was here now. That’s why he was still alive. If Jesus wanted to be with him, he would do anything to make sure he was happy.  
He would be a loyal partner, because that was in his nature. Daryl knew he didn’t have much to offer but maybe.. what he had was enough. Maybe he was enough and if not… he couldn’t do anything about it anyway.

_I’ll be there. Promise._

_I just screamed. My kids think I’m out of my mind.._

A smile flashed over Daryl’s lips.

_You’re at work?_

_Yeah. You?_

_Kinda.. Work more for myself today._

_I gotta go. Can it be Saturday already? =)_

_= )_

***

“Oh my god, Maggie!”

“What now?”

“He sent me a happy face! He’d never done that before!” Jesus yelled and Maggie laughed.

“I can’t believe the two of you actually exist. So he said yes?”

“Yeah. He promised he will be there. Damn, I don’t know what to wear!” Jesus panicked and Maggie rolled with her eyes.  
“Does it matter? You won’t see each other anyway, right?”

“Oh.. I forgot.”

“Don’t forget your head when you get there..”

***

“What do you mean you want to rent a suit?” Glenn asked on the phone.

“I got a date with Jesus and it’s in the dark or somethin’ but I think I wanna show him who I am. There’s no point in waiting any longer, right?”

“Yeah..basically right but you in a suit isn’t exactly who you are.”

“Thanks, asshole! I wanna make a good first impression!”

“After the first expression you made in the park, when you drenched him in coffee or the second first impression when he picked up that scooter and you acted like a jerk?”

“Shut the fuck up. I have 72 bucks. You gonna help me pick a damn suit now or what?”

“What happened to the other 3?”

“Got to buy batteries for the flashlight..”

“Ah.”

“Yeah…. So.. you help me? I ain’t good at shit like that.”

“Of course! I would never ever wanna miss that!” Glenn laughed and Daryl growled.

“As soon as my shift is over. See you later!” Glenn said and Daryl ended the call without a good bye. He loved Glenn, but sometimes he just wanted to punch his stupid face for making him feel like an idiot. He wanted to surprise Jesus and show him that all this really meant something to him. Maybe it was stupid to go to that date in disguise, but he felt insecure and hoped looking good would give him a bit of confidence.

 

 

***

 

 


	9. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~~~~ Okay... I tried to make this one a little longer X3 I am still beyond happy you have so much fun with this story and I hope I can keep that level up somehow.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice sunday =)
> 
> (For the other story... the new chapter is half written but I have to go to bed and can't update today... I'll try my best to make it happen tomorrow for anyone who's waiting for an update, I am so sorry!!! I was working in it until now but I have to get up early tomorrow TT)

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 9 ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Would you come out, please?” Glenn asked kindly, his arms crossed in front of his chest, switching from one foot to the other.

“I don’t know, man… I look kinda ridiculous..” Daryl replied from the other side of the changing room. He had already felt like an idiot, entering that store, though the staff was really friendly and supportive with finding the right outfit for him to rent. Now there was Glenn outside, waiting together with two staff people, a guy and a woman, all curious how he would look and he felt even more stupid.

“Maybe this was a shitty idea… I change back. I’ll just go as usual.” Daryl decided and Glenn, as well as the staff yelled: “No!”

“Please, come out, let us at least have a look!” Glenn demanded and Daryl sighed before he stepped out and everyone was silent.

“What?” he asked dryly and looked at Glenn, waiting for a stupid line but instead, Glenn teared up.

“What the hell, man? Stop that shit.” Daryl said and Glenn wiped over his nose. “Sorry.. It’s just.. I just remembered how I found you.. and now look you.. dressed up...all pretty.. going on your first date and.. I am so proud of you.” Glenn sniffed and hugged Daryl tightly.

“Dude.. people are looking at us..” Daryl mumbled, obviously uncomfortable.

“They should! You look so damn handsome, now _I_ wish I was gay!”

“Shut up..”

“Seriously. This is it. In this suit you can give your flower to Jesus.”

“Uhm.. People can also hear you talk, you know?”

Glenn released Daryl and looked to the staff, both trying very hard to keep a straight face, which wasn’t so easy with this tough looking guy, whose cheeks were burning from shame and that asian kid who acted like a proud mom, whose daughter was about to go to prom.

“We take this one. The whole set. We only need it on Saturday, is it in the budged?”

“We’ll make it work for you.” the guy assured, “Who are we to stand in the way of a man and his love for Jesus.”

“Actually.. Jesus is my...”

“Shhh..” Glenn hissed, “They give us discount.. Act like a saint!”

“Whatever..” Daryl mumbled, knowing that nothing could make this situation worse anymore and returned to the dressing room to change back.  
When Daryl left the shop, he had an outfit, no money and a best friend in an annoyingly bright mood.

“Remind me to never ask you for a favor ever again.”

“Friendly reminder that because of _me_ you have a date with a cute guy who likes you and you will look like a movie star!” Glenn smiled but Daryl was still pissed.

“Yeah and I can never show up in this part of town anymore.”

“As soon as he’s gonna rip that suit off your hot body, you would make that deal again and again and again.”

“You think he wants that on the first date?” Daryl asked and stopped walking. “I ain’t planning on going that far..”

“Hey… what I said in that store, I was kidding. No one would believe anyway that you’ve never had..” Glenn noticed how Daryl’s body language changed and his eyes started to study the pavement.  
“Wait… you.. have.. right? You…”

Daryl took a deep breath and turned around to walk away, but Glenn grabbed his wrist.

“Hey.. that’s okay.”

“Is it? If Jesus finds out he’ll think I’m a loser.. and...I am...”

“That’s bullshit. It actually increases your value.” Glenn winked.

“Stop making fun of me..”

“I’m not! I promise! Daryl… If he’s the right one, everything will work out naturally.. you’ll see.”

“Thanks mom.. You gonna tell me ‘bout birds and bees now?”

Glenn laughed. “I think I embarrassed you enough for one day..”

“Make it a month.”

“Hey..” Glenn said and poked Daryl gently with his elbow, “You got this. You have nothing to worry about.”

“What if I don’t know how to do _happy_?”

“You’ll get used to it as soon as that cutie-pie is yours. And when you guys are together, make sure you introduce me to Maggie!”

“Ah. That’s why you’re making such a fuss...”

“Partly. I really want you to be happy, okay? But we could go on double dates, wouldn’t that be so cool?”

“You don’t even know if she’s your type...”

“So? Jesus doesn’t know if you’re his type and he wants to date you anyway.” 

The moment that was out, Glenn regretted deeply that he said it, because from one second to the next, Daryl looked so lost and he knew his confidence to go on this date was barely existing.

“Forget what I said! He will love you, stop making that face!”

“We’ll see..” Daryl mumbled and huffed.

***

The day, Daryl would find out if Jesus would really like him or not, came faster than he was ready to handle, but now he was standing in front of the restaurant, dressed up like he was about to enter a red carpet event, his heart racing, his palms sweaty…

Daryl smoked one last cigarette, then he tried to shake off all his worries and entered the building.  
A woman welcomed him with a friendly smile and he greeted with a nod.

“Hi.. I’m meeting a guy who looks like Jesus… Is he here? He just knows me as Daryl.. ” he explained nervously and the woman didn’t even have to look on her list.  
“A staff will escort you to your room in about a minute.” she smiled and Daryl took a shaky breath.

“Why is a man, looking like a dream come true, so nervous?” the woman asked with a sweet smile and Daryl shook his head. “It’s just… our first date and.. he means somethin’.”

“Would it make you feel better if I tell you, your friend seemed pretty nervous, too?”

“No...”

Before the woman could say anything else, the staff arrived and asked Daryl kindly to follow him.  
They walked up the stairs and reached a hallway that was almost completely dark, just the luminous numbers at the doors lit the area up.

“Am I get killed now or somethin`?” Daryl asked and the guy laughed. “This is just to let your eyes get used to the dark a little. This is your room. We’ll start with the menu in a few minutes.”

Daryl stared at the door with the number 13 for a while, knowing that Jesus was waiting inside that room.  
“Can I just go in?” he asked, but when he looked around, the guy was gone and he took a deep breath and knocked twice before he opened the door with shaky hands.

Jesus had been waiting in the dark room for about 20 minutes now and for him, it felt like an eternity because there was nothing he could keep himself busy with. His worries that Daryl wouldn’t come grew with every minute and when he heard that knock and someone entering the room, his heart skipped a beat.

“Hello?”  
A wave of relief washed over him when he recognized the voice, knowing this was Daryl and not a waiter or any other staff who just came in to tell him they couldn’t wait any longer and had to start the serving.

“Daryl!” Jesus said and stood up to get to the other.

“I can’t see anything.. where’s the table?” Daryl mumbled and Jesus chuckled. “Wait, I’m coming.. where are you?” he asked and felt his way through the darkness until he found Daryl and welcomed him with a tight hug. “There you are.. I’m so glad you made it.” Jesus said and could hear Daryl’s heart beat fast and loud in his chest. His body was stiff and a little shaky, so Jesus decided to release him from the attack and took his hand.

“Come on.. Table is over there.”

Daryl followed him without complains and the moment they managed to sit down without getting hurt or destroying anything, the waiter entered the room with the first course. 

“What is it?” Daryl asked, groping for a fork.

“They didn’t tell. It’s part of the experience! I hope you aren’t allergic to something..” 

“Nah, I can eat anything.” Daryl mumbled, still trying to calm himself down from the hug and holding hands.

“What’s your favorite food?” Jesus asked to keep the conversation easy and casual. Daryl was nervous and he didn’t feel any better. It helped, not seeing him, because if he had to face the guy that blew his mind from the first second he saw him, he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to speak one full sentence at all.

“Hm.. not this.” Daryl answered after trying the food, which happened to be some kind of salad.

“Is there any dressing for this?” Jesus asked after trying as well and both searched the table carefully until their hands accidentally touched and Daryl pulled back.  
“Dunno..” he said quickly and kept eating. It wasn’t that bad but not actually his favorite kind of food either and he was hungry.

“How was your day?” Jesus asked. He had given up on the salad because he preferred dressing and decided to try the wine instead.

“Longest ever..” Daryl replied and Jesus laughed. “Same! Try the wine! It is really good!” he said and searched for Daryl’s glass to fill it.

Daryl welcomed the opportunity to hopefully ease up a bit with the help of alcohol and took a sip.

“Yeah. This is good stuff.” he said, without having any idea how good wine was supposed to taste. It wasn’t the kind of alcohol he was used to, back in the days when he still was with his brother.

“You still haven’t told me your favorite food!” Jesus said and Daryl took another sip from the wine.

“Cause I dunno. I eat what I get. I ain’t picky.”

“How come?”  
“When I was nine, I got lost in the mountains for more than a week. I ate everything I could find. Even dirt. When I got back home, first I did was making myself a sandwich. The toast was old and I only had peanut butter, no jelly… Still was the best shit I ever ate. Tasted like heaven to me.”

“More than a week? Did no one come looking for you?”

“Nah.. My family didn’t even notice I was gone.”

Before Jesus could say something to that, the waiter entered again, bringing the second course.

“I hope you enjoyed your dinner so far?” he asked while changing the plates.

“You better got some real food in there or we riot.” Daryl said and Jesus suppressed a laugh.

“My apologies. I’ll forward that to the chef.”

The waiter left and Daryl and Jesus started inspecting the food. It had a strong smell and neither of them felt the need to try it.

“Smells like seafood..” Jesus mumbled, poking in his food and tried a bit. “On pasta...” he added and Daryl tried too.

“Must be some expensive shit ‘cause I never ate somethin’ like this.”

Jesus heard him starting to eat anyway and drank some more wine, because he hated seafood, except for lobster.  
“You don’t have to eat it, if you don’t like it..” he said.

“Like I said. I ain’t picky.”

“Does that count only for food, or boyfriends, too?” Jesus asked and Daryl choked on something that probably was a piece of octopus.

Jesus stood up and walked around the table. He felt his way to the other and just settled down on his lap, startling Daryl so much, that he fell over with his chair and Jesus on top of him.

“Ahh..” Daryl groaned and then he chuckled, causing Jesus to started laughing. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry…I just couldn’t stand being so far away from you anymore… are you okay?”

“I think so..” Daryl mumbled, feeling Jesus’ hands caressing his cheeks, then sliding down his neck.

“Is this.. are you wearing a bow-tie?” Jesus asked and Daryl was glad it was dark because he felt his face heating up.

“What if?”

“You.. dressed up for me, that is so sweet! ...But why?” Jesus asked, feeling his own heartbeat rising.

“’Cause.. I kinda.. wanted us to walk out here.. together...I guess..” Daryl confessed quietly and the next moment, he felt Jesus’ lips on his and his heart was about to explode in his chest. The kiss ended as suddenly as it started and Daryl had to catch a breath.  
“By far the best thing I tasted in here..or... ever..” he stuttered with a shaky voice and Jesus laughed. “I’m so sorry.. I just.. I was worried if we go out and I see you, I wouldn’t be brave enough anymore..”

“’Cause you’re afraid I ain’t what you’re looking for?” Daryl asked with a sad undertone and Jesus shook his head, his hair tickling Daryl’s face.

“Because I know you’re exactly what I’m looking for and more.. I know who you are, Daryl ‘Etienne’ Dixon..” Jesus said sweetly and Daryl choked a laugh. “Fuck...” He sat up straight, with Jesus still on his lap and placed his hands on his waist. “… and you’re still here?”

“Of course.. You’re my jackpot… you know?”

“Hnh..”

“But you are..” Jesus whispered, “How about let’s get outta here and order some burgers and fries?” he suggested.  
“Sounds perfect..” Daryl agreed.  
Jesus cupped his face with both hands and leaned in to kiss him again. Daryl closed his eyes and let Jesus lead him, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips, his beard that tickled his skin, his teasing tongue, his hands in his hair…

Suddenly, Jesus pulled back but Daryl felt too dizzy to realize the loss.

“Daryl? Did we spill wine?” he asked, a little out of breath.

“Don’t think so.. why?”

“I.. think.. you’re bleeding.. Did you hurt your head?”

“A bit...”

Jesus climbed off his lap and helped him to get up.

“It’s nothing..”

“We have to get out and take a look at it. Come on! Oh god, I’m so sorry...”

“I survived worse..” Daryl assured.

“Yeah, that doesn’t exactly make me feel better.” Jesus mumbled and helped Daryl to get out of the room, feeling that he was a bit shaky on his legs.

“It ain’t your fault.. I’m okay, I promise.”

The woman at the entrance looked alarmed, when she saw the two men coming down the stairs.

“Please, call us a cab! Don’t ask...” Jesus said before she could say anything. “Of course.”

Outside, Daryl breathed in the fresh air and dropped on the ground, while Jesus was looking for a tissue in his bag. 

“Here.. Press that on the wound until we got to the hospital..”  
“No hospital! I ain’t got no insurance..” Daryl panicked and Jesus sighed.

“Okay… I have a little knowledge.. We go to my place and I patch you up, alright?” he suggested and settled down next to him.

“Whatever..” Daryl mumbled and looked at Jesus shyly, who suddenly smiled at him. 

“What?”

“I see you.” Jesus said and a little smile flashed over Daryl’s lips.

“Hi..” he mumbled.

“Hi.” Jesus replied with the sweetest smile, leaned his head against Daryl’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

 

***

 

 


	10. Damaged goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> Sorry that the update took a while, but I had to give my other story a worthy last chapter so I needed to put this aside but I am back with so much happiness I make myself sick. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice weekend =) <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 10 ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daryl lit a cigarette, breathed in deeply and exhaled, trying not to show how nervous Jesus’ head on his shoulder made him. His hair tickled his neck and remembered him how close he was and he needed to concentrate on breathing.

“Maybe you shouldn’t smoke with a head injury.. “

“Do I look like someone who ain’t smokin’ ‘cause of a little blow on the head?” Daryl asked and Jesus snorted.

“No.. not really. Sorry for my natural need to make sure everyone is alive and well.” he laughed.

“It’s fine.” Daryl assured, took Jesus’ hand and placed it on his chest. “Feel that? If anything, this is my cause of death.”

“Damn… Are you okay?” Jesus asked and Daryl shook his head. “You’re just too cute..and..pretty...and stuff.”

“You have to get used to me, though. I just decided that you will become my boyfriend.” Jesus said as a matter of fact and before Daryl was able to reply, the cab arrived.

“If you’ll survive today..” he added and grabbed Daryl’s wrist to pull him along.

“Try my best..” Daryl mumbled and flipped away the cigarette before they both got into the cab. Jesus told the driver his address and Daryl was looking out of the window, biting his fingernails.

“Hey..” Jesus said softly and took Daryl’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You don’t have to be afraid.. I.. usually don’t kiss on the first date so let’s just..slow it down and get to know each other, okay?”

“Nah..I liked the kissing.. you can’t take that from me now.“ Daryl complained and gave Jesus a crooked smile. 

“Your hand is shaking..” Jesus noticed with a sweet smile and squeezed it a little.

“You know.. I think I slowly realize that this could be somethin’ good and it scares the shit out of me..” Daryl confessed and Jesus nodded. “Same. Everything I thought was good turned into something bad. I have a good feeling about you, though. I just want to give love one more chance.”

“Wow.. I love this kind of responsibility.” Daryl joked and Jesus laughed. “Hey, you dressed up for a date where we weren’t even supposed to see each other. That’s the sweetest thing someone ever did for me. But just for you to know… When you bumped into me in the park, you blew my mind.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I was. I was sad...and angry.. I thought you were playing games. When we talked, I understood why you lied and I wasn’t mad anymore.. Now I am glad I had time to prepare, actually.” Jesus said and laughed again because he was so nervous.

“No games. I promise. Look, I have nothing to offer. This ain’t even my suit. I rented it and now I’m broke. But I can assure you, I have no intentions to hurt you…at all. I came here to start a new life and I think.. it would be nice to have you in it.. I like you. I want to have a nice thing for once.”

“The way you say that sounds like you have to convince yourself that you deserve a nice thing… Stop that, because you do. I know we both don’t really know much about each other but… I like you, too and I trust you. Let me be your nice thing.”

Daryl looked down with a shy smile and Jesus poked his shoulder. “And your face isn’t grumpy at all, your friend knows nothing.”

“Yeah, he pisses me off like ten times a day, maybe that’s why.” Daryl explained and now they both laughed.

“No, but without Glenn, I wouldn’t be here. I owe him a lot. He’s the first true friend I ever had.”

“Sounds a bit like me and Maggie.. She..”

Before Jesus could keep talking, the taxi driver cleared his throat and they realized, that they had stopped driving a while ago, but didn’t even notice because they were so focused on each other and their conversation.

“Oh.. yeah. This is my place..” Jesus said and paid before they both stepped out and Daryl followed him.  
He looked up the apartment building, that reminded him a bit of the one Glenn lived in, while Jesus opened the door and they took the elevator to the 5th floor.

“My place is small… nothing special..” he warned, but Daryl shrugged. “I’m sure it’s bigger than my place.”

“You can make yourself comfortable on the couch, I get my first aid kit.”

“Really… It’s nothing!”

“I see blood running down your neck… Would you please let me patch you up?”

“What? Really? Damn… if I ruin the suit I have to buy it!” Daryl panicked and tried to get out of the blazer as fast as possible, followed by the white shirt.

“Hey.. don’t rush, I wanna enjoy this..” Jesus teased and Daryl snorted. “Funny..”

“I’m serious. You’re so hot.”

“I’m a freak..” Daryl mumbled and turned around, so Jesus could see his scarred back. There was no point in hiding the scars, because sooner or later, he would see them anyway, if they would become boyfriends for real.

Jesus swallowed hard, stepped behind him and touched his scars with care. “Whoever did this is the freak.. You’re beautiful. I failed a lot with reading people in the past but I also learned a lot.. I can see that you are beautiful, not just from the outside. I felt it when we first connected and every bit I learned about you proved me that my first intention was right. One day, I want to know everything about you. I want to know you as good as I know myself.. I want you to know me and every scar I carry with me and I’m not going to change my mind. But for today.. let me patch you up and I order us some burgers and we snuggle up on the couch, what do you think?”

Daryl turned around, his eyes filled with tears. “I think you gotta stop saying shit like that or you might get the idea I’m a sissy..” he said and dashed away a tear. Jesus smiled and caught another one with his thumb. “You’re allowed to cry.”

“I’d rather try smiling, like you do..”

“Well… I was forced to learn to control myself but I can tell you, I am super emotional right now. Sit down.” Jesus ordered and Daryl followed, letting the other check and clean the wound.

“I don’t think you need stitches… I’m a crisis expert. Comes with working in a kindergarten.”

“I trust you. Just get over with it and order burgers, I’m starving.”

Jesus laughed. “Me too. That food really sucked. Maybe we should have waited for the dessert?”

“The what? I don’t need shit like that...”

“How about a bit more kissing for dessert?” Jesus asked sweetly, while he wrapped a bandage around his head and Daryl chuckled. “Deal.”

“Done. I’m still so sorry, I can’t believe I damaged you on the first day I had you...” Jesus mumbled and breathed a kiss on the spot, where Daryl hurt his head.”

“I was already damaged goods, don’t worry.” Daryl assured once more and Jesus sighed. “Still..”

“Nah.. just… do you have some sweatpants and a shirt for me or somethin’… Need to get out of them damn dress pants.”

“Let’s see if find something your size, Big_D.” Jesus said and Daryl threw a pillow after him, when he walked away, giggling. 

With Jesus somewhere in the bedroom, Daryl had a bid time to look around. He had tons of books, a little desk with a lot of paper work on it, a punching bag, dangling from the ceiling, a small TV and one framed picture, which was in fact just a plastic bag from a lobster restaurant. The only photos he could find, were pictures showing him and Maggie and a bunch of different kids.

“Found something interesting?” Jesus asked, when he came back with old jogging pants that might be a bit short for Daryl and a T-Shirt that he used as oversize but it should fit well and handed the bundle over.

“Just you...” Daryl said and took the clothes, feeling a bit proud because Jesus blushed a little.

“What’s up with that bag art?” Daryl asked while he changed his clothes and Jesus laughed. “Oh, that! I had my first job in that restaurant. I was almost 20. There I met Maggie. She’s a bit younger than me, her father owned that restaurant, so she was hanging out there after school a lot and though she was just 13, she noticed that something was wrong with me and she talked to me and she was the one who opened my eyes at that time and kinda...saved my life. Her father was okay with us being friends because I was openly gay already, so he wasn’t exactly a supporter of our community, but liked the idea that she had an older friend, who was no danger but would protect her from dangerous guys.” he explained and shrugged.

“What was wrong with you?” Daryl kept asking and Jesus’ smile vanished. “It’s a long story. I think we starve to death when I start telling now..” he said and looked for the menu of the nearby burger restaurant.

“Got it. Another time.” Daryl said and they both met on the couch again, to study the menu together.  
When Daryl saw the prices, he remembered that he had no money left at all and leaned back.

“In fact.. I ain’t hungry anymore...”

“Are you kidding me? I heard your stomach roar from the bedroom...” Jesus said and remembered that Daryl mentioned he was broke.

“Next time, you can invite me, okay? This time is on me.” he poked him softly with his elbow and Daryl gave in with a nod.

“No holding back! You order what you want!” Jesus said and Daryl ripped the menu out of this hands, mumbling: “You gonna regret saying that.”

Jesus ordered the Chicken-Hawaii burger and curly fries, while Daryl chose the Double-Meat-Barbeque-Bacon XXL with farm potatoes and sour cream and somehow, he was able to look forward to it without feeling guilty because Jesus paid for it. He would find a way to pay him back with something nice next time.

The Dinner arrived fast and both enjoyed the much better meal so much, they even kept eating after they were full because the burgers were gigantic and ended up on the couch, leaning against each other, not able to move even a bit anymore.

“Can I smoke here? Otherwise, you have to carry me to the balcony..” Daryl mumbled and Jesus chuckled. “Bridal style?” he asked and Daryl choked a laugh.

“You have my permission, under this circumstances.”

“Thanks..” Daryl said and reached out, but his arm was too short to get the blazer. “You know.. whatever..” he mumbled and snuggled up to Jesus, who turned to him the same moment and their lips met for a lazy kiss. It happened so naturally that both had to laugh until they suddenly locked eyes and ended up in each others arms, exchanging shy kisses, not able to let go for just a second until Daryl’s phone rang.

“No..” Jesus mumbled against his lips but Daryl reached out to get his phone anyway, knowing it could be no one else but Glenn.

“What?” he asked a bit out of breath.

“Hey big boy, just wanted to check in if you’re alright. You said you’d call me and you didn’t so..”

“Yeah, guess what.. I’m kinda busy..” Daryl said and Jesus chuckled against his neck, his hot breath giving him goosebumps.

“Wait… what was that...”

“Yeah, guess what, I can hear you, too.” Jesus said and Glenn was silent for a moment.

“Why is Jesus so close that he can hear me, what the fuck is happening Daryl, tell me everything!!!”

“He knocked me out to keep me as a love slave or somethin’..” Daryl said with a grin and Jesus bit his neck for that comment.

“Ouch! Now he’s biting me...”

“Stop! Freeze! Skype...NOW!” Glenn said and ended the call just to call again via Skype.

Daryl looked at Jesus and he just laughed. “Go ahead, pick up.”

He did and planned to give Glenn his grumpiest face, but his best friend on the other side looked so happy that he just couldn’t.

“Hii!!!” Glenn waved and Jesus waved back. “Hi..”

“What the hell happened to your head?”

“Let’s say...dinner in the dark is not really our thing..” Daryl said and Jesus gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’m still sorry...” he said and nuzzled his hair.

“Oh my god, you two are so cute together… are you together now??? Like together-together?”

“Dude, we just met...” Daryl said.

“Yeah, but you look pretty close already for 'just met'..”

“I’m ready.” Jesus mentioned, “Just waiting for Daryl to decide if he wants to keep me.”

“What? ‘Course I’ll keep you.” Daryl said and they looked at each other, like they wanted to make sure the other wasn’t kidding.

“Then...are we.. together now?”

“If you’re sure.. then.. why wait?” Daryl asked and Jesus jumped on him and hugged him so tight, that he dropped the phone. Daryl buried his face in the crook of his neck and hugged him back, not willing to ever let him go again.

“You dropped me! I can’t see!! PICK ME UP YOU FUCKERS I CAN’T MISS THIS!” Glenn yelled and both, Daryl and Jesus, burst into laughter.

Daryl picked up the phone and Glenn looked like he was about to cry again. “Sorry, dude. Call you back later.” he winked and ended the call.

“Congratulations, you got yourself a messed up boyfriend with a dumbass bestie..” Daryl said and Jesus smiled at him. “And I couldn’t be happier...” he replied and Daryl believed him.

“Can I call you Paul?” Daryl asked and Paul nodded. “Of course you can..” 

They were just looking at each other for a little while, like both of them weren’t able to believe what just happened, but it felt so right and they sealed their new relationship status with another kiss.

 

 

***

 

 


	11. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> Sorry, I have holiday and had guests last weekend until wednesday so no chance to keep writing but now I am back with a chapter full of fluff and I promise this story is not fluff without plot, just let me get there :'D But I just need some Happy Desus XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 11 ***

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Daryl woke up with Paul in his arms. Asleep, he looked even more like an angel and Daryl couldn’t believe how all this could have happened so fast. Now he had a boyfriend and the cutest he could imagine. He started playing with Paul’s long hair and wasn’t able to stop smiling. Now he wasn’t a picture on a tiny screen anymore, now he was real and warm and soft and Daryl wasn’t scared anymore.  
This was real, Paul was real and he had made clear more than once, that he honestly wanted to be with him for whatever reason. From what he got so far in their conversations, without knowing any details, Paul seemed to have a pretty shitty past as well, maybe that’s why they connected so fast.  
Because both wanted the same.. Just to be happy… to love and to be loved back unconditionally.

Paul started to shift a bit and mumbled something, then he blinked and closed his eyes again, snuggling up closer, with a sleepy smile on his lips. He hummed softly and Daryl’s face started to hurt from all the smiles this little man put on his face.

“Morning..” Paul mumbled, while he enjoyed the feeling of Daryl’s fingertips, wandering up and down his back like a feather, as if he was afraid he would break him, if he touched him with too much pressure.

“Morning..” Daryl replied and Paul opened his eyes to look at him. “How did you sleep?” he asked and Daryl smiled. “Damn good. Can’t remember the last time..”

“Then we passed the first test!” Paul smiled and Daryl tilted his head.

“I slept damn good as well. We’re together for less than 24 hours and we’re able to fall asleep together, just like that.” he explained.

“Just like that..” Daryl said and Paul stole a little kiss. “How’s your head?”

“Still on my neck.”

Paul chuckled. “Do you want coffee? Breakfast?” he asked and made attempts to get up, but Daryl wrapped his arms around him.

“Just you.. here..” he mumbled into Paul’s hair and closed his eyes.

“But.. I need to pee..”

“Who’s the bummer now, huh?” Daryl grunted and released Paul reluctantly, who just laughed and kissed Daryl on the forehead, before he got up. “Be right back, I promise.”

Daryl sighed and got up as well, to get his cigarettes and was about to lit one, but then he remembered that Paul only wanted to make an exception yesterday and decided to go outside on the balcony. Daryl breathed in the chilly air and watched the sun rise, while he enjoyed his cigarette, wondering how he had managed to end up here.

“Careful, I carry coffee!” Paul announced, when he joined Daryl, who shot him a look. “You’ll never let that one go, from now on, will you?”

Paul laughed. “Maybe? Black it was, right?” he asked and handed over a mug.

“Actually.. I lied about that, too. Thought black sounds tough or somethin’… Do you know that caramel macchiato stuff? Had that once, tasted like heaven..”

“Give me a minute!” Paul said and left his mug on the table. Daryl raised an eyebrow and watched him leave with the other mug. He returned after a few minutes with a cute smile on his lips.  
“It’s not exactly a macchiato, but maybe it will do?” 

Daryl took the mug and looked at his coffee, that had a fluffy milk topping now and a heart drawn on it with caramel. He put the mug aside and pulled Paul into a tight embrace.

“Hey… it’s just coffee..” Paul laughed but hugged Daryl back.  
Daryl shoved him away to look at him, shaking his head. “It ain’t just coffee. It has a damn heart on it.. This… you…. All of this, I don’t even know if it’s real. Maybe I lost my mind and make this shit up ‘cause stuff like this don’t happen to me. Where I come from, people spit in my mug and tell me that’s my coffee. In my family you don’t get hugs, just bruises.. and names..”

“But you’re here now. This… us… we are happening. Now please drink your coffee before it gets cold...”

Daryl nodded, picked up his mug with shaky hands and blinked away a tear after he took his first sip. “And it tastes good..” he said with a cracked voice and sniffed. Paul smiled and wiped over his mouth with his thumb. “You got a milk beard..” he pointed out and Daryl choked back a laugh.

“Sorry… I didn’t plan to freak out.. It’s just..hard to believe I made it until here..”

“You think I don’t feel the same way? I had no idea what was waiting for me when I accepted your request.. The last one who wanted to get to know me was a dude named Hercules69…” Paul said and Daryl almost spat his coffee all over the place.

“I saw that dude! All muscle...no brain, right?”

“Yeah.. and no hair..”  
“Yeah..” Daryl agreed and made a face. They looked at each other and started laughing.

“What I wanted to say...” Paul started over, after he had calmed down a little. “Now you are here and so much more than I hoped for. My gut-feeling was right and I can’t believe that it seems like I found what I never thought I would find in my lifetime and it all happened so suddenly.”

“I got an idea.” Daryl said and Paul looked at him with questioning eyes. “How ‘bout we stop wondering and just...be happy together.. I promise, I try no freaking out anymore.”

“Sounds like a good plan..” Paul smiled and hugged Daryl again. “So, you’re my boyfriend for real now?”

“Got no clue how to boyfriend but.. yeah. I meant what I said yesterday. I wanna keep you. I might need some practice, but I wanna make you happy.”

“You’re doing a great job so far.” Paul laughed, “Just… stay this sweet person you are now. Don’t change, okay?”

“Why would I change?” Daryl asked and Paul shrugged. “People change.. you know… Sometimes they pretend to be sweet and nice and supportive.. then they change and become monsters… Show their true face..”

“I promise, this is the only face I got.” Daryl assured, “I sure ain’t no saint but.. All the bad stuff I did.. that wasn’t me.. I always thought I got no choice ‘cause there ain’t no good life waiting for people like me but one day.. I woke up and thought I’ll give it a try. Looks like things can get better.. But I’ll tell you everything if you want.. Just that you know what you’re dealing with.”

“Everyone has a past. What I see in front of me, that matters. What you want for your future, that’s what I care about. You can tell me about your past if you want, but just know that it won’t change a thing.”

“Okay..” Daryl smiled and Paul returned the smile.

“Do you have any plans for today?” he asked and Daryl shrugged. “No?”

“Do you wanna stay here? We just… snuggle up on the couch and do nothing?”

“Can we make out?”

“Absolutely!”

***

After a great breakfast, the two men, who barely knew each other, settled on the couch and kept talking for hours. Paul told Daryl about his work and Daryl told him about his plans to start his own business and how he came to Atlanta and what Glenn had done for him. Without digging too much in the dirt of the past, they shared some stories and everything was easy and they laughed a lot. Daryl couldn’t get enough of Paul telling stories from the kindergarten, and there were a lot. He couldn’t get enough of seeing him smile and hearing him laugh. He even caught himself not listening to the content anymore, just staring at him, being so beautiful and perfect. Paul noticed that Daryl had stopped talking at all after a while and they ended up kissing and exploring each others bodies without getting too far.

Both of them felt that they had found something rare and special, that had to be treated with care. Daryl was nervous, Paul could feel it with every touch and he did his best to show him, that it was okay. There was no need to rush and he enjoyed every minute they spent together to the fullest. He loved the way Daryl looked at him, like he was a miracle. He never seemed annoyed or bored, Paul felt comfortable and realized fast, that being himself was enough and he just hoped that it would stay that way.

Daryl had to leave around 5pm, because pizza-time with Glenn. He knew his friend was dying to know everything and though he’d rather stay with Paul, he couldn’t put off his best friend again.  
They kissed good-bye about ten times and promised to text later, before Daryl finally managed to leave Paul behind.  
When he arrived at his work shop, Glenn was already waiting in front of it and stood up, when he saw him coming.

“Damn, I almost thought you forgot!” he greeted and Daryl just walked up to him with fast steps and greeted him with a tight hug.

“What..what is this? Are you drunk?” Glenn asked and Daryl released him.

“Who are you? I don’t know that face… what is wrong with your face?” he kept asking, because seeing Daryl smiling was so confusing.

“This is _thank you_!” Daryl said and laughed about Glenn’s puzzled expression. “For what?”

“Pushing the button, dumbass.” 

"I'm not so sure I did the right thing... Have you looked into the mirror today?"

"Nah...why?"

"You have hearts and bears on your forehead.."

"I have what?"

 

 

***

 

 


	12. A blank page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~
> 
> Because I couldn't update last week I thought why not update twice this time to make it up =)
> 
> I hope you have fun with the new chapter and have a great rest week end <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 12 ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You let me walk in public with hearts and bears on my face you fucker??” Daryl beefed into the phone, making Paul laugh at the other end.

“Haven’t you looked into the mirror? You’ve been to bathroom, I thought you know!”

“I was taking a piss!”

“Are you mad for real? I only have the patches I use at work..” Paul explained and sounded seriously upset.

“No, I’m not.. But next time you tell me, so I don’t need to wonder why people stare at me..” Daryl said softly and he could hear Paul sigh with relief.

“I hope there won’t be a next time, actually.”

“I’m tough. I can handle a few more hearts and bears, I guess..” Daryl said and Paul laughed again. 

“Aren’t you supposed to eat pizza with your bestie now?” he asked and Daryl nodded. “Yeah, he’s right here and there’s cheese dripping off his chin.”

“Ask about Maggie!!” Glenn urged with his mouth full and Daryl shook his head. “Not now!” he hissed and Glenn kicked him. Daryl rolled his eyes and left the storage to talk more privately.

“What is it? What about Maggie?” Paul asked and Daryl took a deep breath, feeling very uncomfortable to ask now, after they haven’t spent more than a day together.

“Uhm.. Glenn wants to know if Maggie is...uhm… does she have a boyfriend?”

Paul was silent for a moment, then he chuckled. “Wait… Are you trying to hook up my soul mate with a guy who has cheese dripping off his chin?”

“Hm… to be fair, he hooked you up with a dude who had a milk beard this morning… and me with a jerk who decorated my face with hearts and bears..”

Paul laughed. “I see, you got a point there… Well.. Maggie is free but.. I don’t know if she..”

“Look. I’m not asking you to arrange a date or somethin’, I just… Glenn is the best guy in the world… He might seem to be a jerk, but he’s great. All I want is giving him an opportunity to meet her..”

“Daryl… What I was trying to say is, I know she blocks, if she senses that I am trying to play matchmaker. Of course we’ll give them a chance to meet! Totally without second thoughts, right?”

Daryl chuckled. “Right! My pizza is getting cold. I’ll text you later.”

“Okay. Enjoy your pizza!”

“More or less..” Daryl replied and ended the call.

“What did he say??” Glenn asked when Daryl came back.

“She’s free but doesn’t like to be hooked up, but you’ll get the chance to meet her.”

“Awesome!!! I’ll be nice, I promise!” Glenn said excitedly and Daryl smiled.

“Glenn?”

“Hm?”

“How long does it take until you know you’re in love with someone?”

“Uhm… that depends. Some people know each other for years and suddenly they realize they are in love and sometimes there is this rare thing called love at first sight.. you believe in that?”

“I wasn’t believing in shit before I met you… Then I started believing that good exists.. Now.. I think what I feel when I’m with Paul… could be love.. Is that too soon?”

“I saw you two together… I think he’s really into you. There’s no right or wrong timing for love.. What did you do the whole day, by the way?”

Daryl shrugged. “We had coffee.. He drew a caramel heart on mine and I lost it.. Then I calmed down and we had breakfast.. Then we talked.. and talked.. and talked.. then we made out a bit.. Now I’m here.”

“You could have just canceled, you know. I would understand.” Glenn winked with a smile and Daryl shook his head. “Nah. I knew you was dying to know..”

“True.” Glenn laughed. “I appreciate that. So… is he a good kisser?”

Daryl blushed a little and nodded. “I can’t compare, but I’d say he’s good. He’s so sweet… and gentle..and stuff..”

“Damn, you’re in love, Dixon...”

“Guess so..”

Glenn smiled. “I’m happy for you. Really, you deserve that and… the gloom is gone!”

“I wouldn’t be here without you. I would have none of this without you. You took me in for no reason and I dunno how to thank you for that. You’re my family and whatever it is, I always got your back.. I just.. wanted you to know..”

“It’s enough to see you happy. I didn’t know what would happen when I found you and I got a best friend and I love you from the bottom of my heart and...” Glenn stopped because he teared up.

“Stop that. Don’t cry, that’s an order!” Daryl warned and Glenn swallowed it down. “Sorry..” he mumbled and Daryl poked him with his elbow. 

“You think I got a chance… Maggie, I mean..”

“You haven’t even seen her..”

“Is she beautiful?”

“Yeah.”

“You think I stand a chance with her?” Glenn asked again and Daryl smiled. “Why not? I have a cute boyfriend now, I think everything is possible.”

***

“What do you mean you can’t come tomorrow?” Paul asked at the phone and Maggie coughed as reply.  
“Damn...that really doesn’t sound good… But… I can’t go to the zoo with the kids alone, Denise is on honeymoon, Sasha is about to have her baby, who am I going to take with me? It’s too late to cancel the trip now.”

“I know, I’m so sorry..” Maggie said with a cracked voice, “I hoped it would get better, but it’s worse...”

“Don’t worry… I’ll find a solution, you get some rest, okay? Do you need something? I could come over and make you soup.” 

“No, you better stay away from me. But did I mention you’re the man of my dreams?”

“Several times.” Paul laughed. “But I’m sorry.. I’m taken now.”

“What..wait..WHAT?” Maggie yelled, followed by a cough attack. “Tell me everything..” she rasped out of breath.

“Another time.” Paul promised, “But I just had the best first date ever and it lasted until a few hours ago and… Daryl is just perfect.. We talked and kissed and if he’s not a dream that turns into a nightmare, you can call me the happiest man alive.”

“I’m about to cry!!” Maggie said, her voice almost completely gone.

“You should go to bed! Drink some tea. I’ll tell you all details when you’re feeling better.”

“Okay..” Maggie gave up.

“Do you need medicine?”

“No, I have all I need..”

“Maggie?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think I should be more careful? I just.. chose to trust him blindly.. Because I want so damn much that he’s the right one.. Do you think that’s stupid?”

“Paul.. You are not running into this blindly.. I am so happy that you chose to get into this without doubts. But if something happens that makes you suspicious, you’ll know. You’re aware that there are bad people out there but...” Maggie paused because she had to cough again, “But I think if you feel comfortable with him, that’s a good sign.”

“I do.. I even fell asleep in his arms.. I’m falling in love with him and I have no doubts at all, I wish I could stop thinking about it...”

“That’s just normal… Your trust was betrayed in the worst way possible and it left scars on your soul..Even after all this years.. But keep in mind, Daryl is not Neil... Don’t give him the power to poison your happiness.”

“You’re right. That’s history and it’s not fair to drag Daryl into it.. He’s done nothing wrong. I don’t know much yet, but he comes from a terrible place.. He’s looking for love and he will get nothing else. I won’t give ghosts of the past the power to influence my future.”

“Go, fall in love, Paul Rovia. Just let it happen and enjoy it.” Maggie said and coughed again.

“I will. And you need to stop talking and get some rest!”

“Okay, okay. Good luck for tomorrow. You can do it!”  
“Sure..” Paul said and ended the call with a sigh. He stared into the distance for a while, then decided to call Daryl. 

“You again.. Miss me that much?” Daryl greeted and Paul smiled. “Hey.. you called the last time! Hi, boyfriend..”

“Hey! Wait.. you sound like you want something.. You sound like I won’t like it..”

Paul laughed. “You know me for a day and already see through me like that? I’m in trouble..”

Daryl chuckled. “What do you want?”

“Do you like kids?”

“Wow. I just asked Glenn before, if it was too soon to talk about love but you won.”

Paul laughed again and felt his heart beating faster and his stomach full of butterflies. Daryl made him laugh so much and he loved it.

“No, silly… I have a trip planned with my kids tomorrow and Maggie called in sick.. I need another adult to help me keeping the herd under control… By any chance.. do you have time?”

“You think that’s a good idea? I don’t wanna scare them kids away..”

“You won’t.. We’re going to the zoo, please say yes?”

“Never been to the zoo, I like kids, count me in.” Daryl said and Paul’s heart jumped in his chest.

“Really? You’re the best! I can’t tell you how much that means to me…”

“I’m your boyfriend, right? You can count on me.”

“I miss you… Why are you so far away?”

“I ain’t.. I could be back at your place in 30 minutes...”

“See you in 30 minutes?” Paul asked sweetly and Daryl felt his heart pounding in his chest. “See you.”

Daryl hurried to pack some stuff he could wear the next day and started running. He had no money for a cab or even the bus, but if he kept the pace, he would make it in the promised time.  
Meanwhile, Paul was walking up and down in his room nervously. Every time he talked to Daryl or texted with him or had him around, he forgot all worries. It was like he was dragging him into a cloud of happiness, where no evil existed, but the moment he was on his own, the doubts came back. Was this going too fast? Was he letting his guard down too easily? He was about to have a panic attack, but then the doorbell rang and he rushed to the door to open it, seeing Daryl there, all sweaty, breathing heavily…

“I ran...” he explained out of breath and dropped his bag. They fell into each others arms and their lips met for a desperate kiss. All doubts vanished and Paul felt only happiness and love and swore to himself that he would never project what he had experienced with someone else on this pure human being. Daryl was a blank page and he deserved to be treated like that. 

“Can… can I take a shower?” Daryl mumbled against his lips and Paul nodded, his eyes closed.

“And… I brought some clothes, they need to be washed, though… I don’t want to go to the zoo all dirty..”

“Leave that to me. You go take a shower..” Paul smiled and Daryl frowned.

“You don’t need to wash my clothes.. just show me where..”

“This is teamwork. You’re saving my ass tomorrow, let me at least wash your clothes, okay?”

Daryl huffed and nodded. “Fine..”

They shared another kiss, before Paul showed Daryl where he could find everything in the bathroom, then he left him alone and took his clothes to the shared washing machines in the basement.

Daryl stepped into the shower and closed his eyes, the moment he felt the hot water on his skin. He had no idea what was waiting for him tomorrow, but he would see Paul at work and he would spend another night with him and the world was beautiful.

 

 

***

 

 


	13. All your faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's me again...because the whole weekend I did nothing but writing and I have another chapter ready so why not XD
> 
> I also have a crappy artwork at the end which I HAD to draw after I finished writing... This time I honestly lost it but I hope you have fun with it anyway :'D

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 13 ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This time, Paul had invited Daryl to sleep in his bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so clean and comfortable, maybe never before. The sheets were so soft and everything smelled like Paul…  
Daryl was waiting for his new boyfriend to join him and he was nervous, because he didn’t know if Paul wanted more this time…  
He wasn’t scared of having sex and more than ready to go for it, but he was exhausted and everything was already perfect and he didn’t want to rush or force it.  
Paul finally joined him, his hair tied up to a bun like it was when he first saw him in the park.  
He was wearing boxer shorts and a tank top and didn’t look like he had anything dirty in mind, so Daryl relaxed.  
He looked a bit tense, though and Daryl sat up, lifting up the covers so Paul could join him.

Paul did, but he didn’t look happy.

“What’s that?” Daryl asked, pointing on the little frown between Paul’s eyebrows.

“Just..me… worrying too much, I guess..” Paul said with a weak smile, not able to look at Daryl.

“’Bout tomorrow?”

“No… Daryl… I’ll be honest. I have doubts. This is too good to be true and I’m scared it could turn into something else.. I’m sorry, please don’t take it personally.. It’s someone else’s fault.”

“I don’t. You barely know me. It’s just natural to have doubts. But I’ll show you that your doubts are dumb.” Daryl said softly and caressed Paul’s cheek. “Who hurt you?”

“I have to go way back to tell you the whole story.. I told you my parents sent me away, right? They sent me to boot camps for ‘problematic’ children.. It was like military… A punishment for me being born differently from what they wished for. After that, as a last resort, they sent me to a christian asylum, disguised as a school, where I was supposed to find my way back to god and all I found was a housemaster called Gregory, who tried to take advantage of little boys.. Luckily my boot camp education didn’t cure me from being gay, but turned me into a little soldier, so I was able to defend myself. I ran and ended up on the street. I was seventeen.. There was this guy, Neil.. He had the smile of an angel… he was kind… way older than me, but he acted like a father figure, took me in..signed me up for school.. He gave me a home and a chance, but when I became old enough to live on my own, he started to get into my head.. he manipulated me.. he turned me into some kind of personal puppet and I let it happen.. because he was all I had. He never touched me or something like that.. He threatened me, though. Fucking with my mind was his obsession.. I didn’t even notice until I met Maggie and she noticed.. She woke me up and I got away.” Paul took a shaky breath and Daryl pulled him into his arms.

“That won’t happen again. I know how it feels when people you’re supposed to trust make you feel like shit. My family made me feel small my whole life. My dad.. my brother.. I was a worthless nothing. It was Glenn, who taught me that that’s not true. That I have the right to become someone. I’ll never treat you like shit. If you tell me where that fucker lives, I’ll beat the shit out of him, though.”

Paul snorted and snuggled up closer. “I’m sorry.. I wish all of that wouldn’t be part of who I am..”

“It ain’t.. Someone told me, that what’s in front of us matters.”

“You think that someone is smart?”

“Hell yeah. He’s smart and sweet and strong and beautiful and his own person… That’s why I like him so much..”

Paul smiled and cupped Daryl’s face with both hands before he leaned in to kiss him.

“So are you..” he whispered and nudged Daryl’s nose with his own.

Daryl huffed with a little smile and closed his eyes. “I won’t disappoint you..”

“I know.. Happy is what we signed up for, right?”

“Right. But I wanna see all your faces.. Happy.. sad.. angry.. I wanna see _you_.”

“Where have you been all my life?” Paul mumbled and Daryl tightened his embrace. “In some other hell..”

Paul’s hands slipped under Daryl’s shirt, up his back. The scars were so thick, he was able to trace each of them without seeing where they were. Daryl held his breath and his body tensed up.

“Breathe..” Paul whispered and Daryl exhaled, relaxing under the gentle touch of his boyfriend.

“We’ll both be okay.. we have each other now, right?”

“Right..” Daryl mumbled and buried his fingers in Paul’s hair. “It’s good that I found you.. Maybe we aren’t so different after all.. Just you woke up faster..”

“I had help sooner.. That’s all..”

“Damn, we’re fucked up..” Daryl said and Paul laughed. “Probably.. You still wanna keep me?”

“Hell, yeah. I’m a penguin. I only have one partner in life.”

“Don’t be a penguin… That means you will leave me alone for a long time to find food, while I breed our baby and I have no idea if I’ll ever see you again..”

“Okay… then I ain’t a penguin.. I’m Daryl, who needs only one partner in life. Congrats. It’s you.”

“Don’t make threats you can’t keep..” Paul recalled with a sad smile, what Daryl once texted him, but Daryl shook his head. “I mean it. If you don’t get sick of me, you’ll have me forever. Ask Glenn.”

Paul laughed. “I hope.. But maybe you’ll get sick of me..”

“Nah.. That can’t happen.” Daryl promised and sealed his words with a sweet kiss. “We should sleep now, tomorrow will be a busy day, I guess?”

“Indeed. My kids are great, but it will be a challenge to keep their excitement under control. Some of them have never been to the zoo.”

“Hope you’ll be able to keep my excitement under control.”

“Jerk.” Paul chuckled and Daryl laughed with him.

“Good night..” he mumbled and breathed a kiss on Paul’s forehead.

“Night..”

***

The next day, they arrived at the kindergarten early. The bus was already there and Paul exchanged a few words with the driver. Daryl looked at the building and smiled. The kindergarten was called “Rainbow Ark” and had a picture of a colorful boat, sailing on a happy cloud, above the entrance.  
When he turned around, he had to try hard to not burst into laughter. Today, Paul was wearing a leather trench-coat, that looked so good on him, but now he was wearing a knitted beanie in all colors of the rainbow and the picture of the mysterious stranger with the sexy coat was ruined.

“Is that your everyday outfit?” Daryl asked and Paul boxed him. “No. That is for the kids to easily find me and here’s yours.” he said and gave Daryl a baseball cap in rainbow colors. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“The kids will all get one as well, so nobody gets lost.”

“Fine..” Daryl gave up and put it on, but the wrong way round.  
Slowly, the parents arrived, bringing their children and Daryl was glad, that in the end, there were 12 kids all together, not like 30. Everyone greeted Paul and he introduced him to the parents as Mr. Dixon, the stand-in for Maggie. Daryl was surprised that no one seemed to worry and he started to relax.  
The kids where running around like ants, all with little backpacks and they were so excited.  
“Jesus, Jesus!” a little girl came running and jumped into Paul’s arms, laughing. “Hey Lucy, are you excited to see the animals?” he asked and Daryl’s heart was about to explode because his eyes where shining so bright and he looked so happy.

“I wanna see the hippos!!” the girl named Lucy exclaimed. “Yeah, we will go say hi to the hippos!” Paul promised and laughed.

“Who’s that?” she asked and pointed to Daryl.

“That is Mr. Dixon. He is my very good friend and he’s going to the zoo with us, because Maggie is sick.”

“Hi, Mr. Dixon! Do you like hippos?” Lucy asked and Daryl was visibly touched by the positive reaction he got from that little girl.

“Uhm.. Sure. I can’t wait to see the tigers, though.” he said and the little girl’s eyes became bigger. “They have tigers???” she turned around and hurried to tell her friends.

“I hope they have tigers or I’m screwed..” Daryl mumbled and Paul laughed. “They do! They have a new, huge open-air enclosure.”

“Awesome.”

Paul checked the time and took the whistle, he had around his neck, to gather everyone together.

“Alright, kids! Time to go! Everyone line up, you’ll get your hat when you enter the bus. No running, we all wanna reach the zoo without injuries, right? If anything is wrong during the day, you know you can come to me any time, but also Mr. Dixon here will be there for all of you. Are you ready?” Paul asked with a wide smile and the kids cheered.

Some parents were still there to kiss their children good bye and they climbed into the bus one after another, everyone equipped with a colorful rainbow hat, now.  
With all kids in the bus, Paul climbed in as well, followed by Daryl, who settled next to him in the front.

“Remember, we have 12 kids. If one is missing, scream.”

“Gotcha.” 

Paul took a deep breath and leaned back. Daryl took his hand without drawing attention to it and laced their fingers together. He leaned over and whispered: “You’re amazing.”

“Shut up..” Paul whispered back and blushed, what made Daryl smile.

“I’m glad that you’re here.. They like you.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. They are all happy and relaxed around you. I’m telling you, they can sense assholes.”

“Really?”

“Yep. And you’re not. You’re my boo.”

“I ain’t nobody’s boo.”

Paul laughed and leaned his head against Daryl’s shoulder. “I’ll find a nickname for you.”

“Don’t.”

“Oh come on.”

“Nah..”

“Grumpy Bear.”

“Shut up.”

“Grumpy Bear it is.”

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yes...it is Paul and Daryl in Care Bear kigurumis and I actually did an about one hour research to find the right bear for Paul :'D Because I have no life..obviously :'D


	14. At the zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~~
> 
> Welcome to a new chapter of I have no idea what this is, but I hope you enjoy it and have a relaxed rest weekend =)  
> Also shout out to all of you who leave me comments. That means so much to me and keeps me motivated and happy and really... thank you so so so much!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Chapter 14***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the zoo, Daryl had to wait with the kids at the bus, while Paul got the ticket. It was a special group discount for schools and kindergarten and everyone got a bracelet, so the staff was able to see and give them extra access to children attractions.

“Can I give you our budget? Maggie usually takes care of the money for snacks and emergency and stuff… I tend to lose important things.” Paul said and gave Daryl the wallet.

“You trust me with the money?” Daryl asked, “Just like that?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Paul returned the question and a little smile flashed over Daryl’s lips.

“Guess I’m not used to people trusting me with important stuff..”

“Get used to it fast, you’re half responsible for the life of 12 children, that aren’t yours, for the next few hours.”

“Wow. You know how to take the weight off my shoulders.” Daryl mumbled and Paul laughed. “Sorry. Don’t worry, it will all be fine!” he promised and turned to the children. “Alright kids! Everyone grab a partner and line up! Don’t let go of your partner’s hand unless I say so. Whistling once means freedom, whistling twice means line up!” he explained and whistles twice. The children lined up in pairs and Paul took Daryl’s hand, earning laughter for that. 

“What?” he asked with a smile and raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Dixon is my partner, you all got yours?”

“Mr. Dixon’s face looks like a tomato!” a little girl yelled happily and all children laughed again.  
Paul looked at Daryl and wanted to kiss him so much because he looked so cute and shy and it hurt that he couldn’t, but it was a bittersweet pain. Instead, he laughed with his kids and squeezed Daryl’s hand a bit. “Okay, we made enough fun of Mr. Dixon now, who wants to see the animals?”  
The kids cheered and followed Daryl and Paul, who made the front of the line, but not without having an eye on the little herd that followed them all the time.

“What was so funny?” Daryl asked quietly and Paul smiled. “You know.. they are used to see me like this with Maggie, not with a hot badass like you are. That’s probably funny to them because you are also too cute to be true, even they notice. They are a smart bunch.”

“I ain’t cute...”

“Yeah.. keep telling that to yourself.”

The group made their way from one animal enclosure to the next and the kids were so happy and curious, asked tons of questions and it was all peaceful and uncomplicated. Daryl noticed the looks from other people, but couldn’t figure them out. Were they looking, because two questionable dudes, holding hands, were leading a bunch of kids? Or just because they were so colorful, they must have been visible from space…   
Paul didn’t seem to be bothered, so Daryl decided to not be bothered either. He enjoyed the day with Paul and all those kids. They were so pure and innocent and Daryl just hoped they all had great families who would love and support them, no matter what. 

The group stopped in front of a building and Paul turned around.  
“Who wants to see the monkeys?” he asked and the kids cheered again, except one little girl, who wasn’t looking very happy and Paul knelt down in front of her.

“What is it, Sophia?” he asked softly, but she didn’t answer and was about to cry.

“She’s afraid of monkeys!” the boy, who was holding her hand, said.

“Aw.. but there’s no reason to be afraid. Give them a chance and you’ll see how cute and funny they are. And a lot like us.”

“They scream..and they are so fast..” Sophia mumbled and Paul smiled. “See. Not so much different from you guys.” he laughed, “Do you wanna walk with me?”

She shook her head.

“How about a piggyback?” Daryl asked and her face lit up.

“See. Mr. Dixon is going to protect you!” Paul smiled and picked her up, helping to get her on Daryl’s shoulders. Sophia laughed and dug her little fingers in Daryl’s hair.  
“Hold on tight, lil’ girl!” Daryl said and the group finally entered the monkey house.   
While the kids spread and rushed from one window to the next to see all the different types, Paul watched Daryl talking to Sophia and taking her closer to the monkeys with care. He couldn’t stop smiling and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. Seeing Daryl with children was so beautiful and he just knew that he made a good catch with him.

After a good 20 minutes, he gathered the group back together and now even Sophia was a monkey fan.  
Lucy tugged at Paul’s coat and looked at him, with one finger in her nose. “Are we going to see the tigers now?” she asked and Paul nodded. “That’s a great idea! Let’s go! Everyone line up!”

Daryl put Sophia down and she rushed back in line to her partner, so the group could move on to the tiger area.  
It was a large outdoor enclosure, where people were able to walk around and look down from above and through glas as well on a lower level so wherever the tigers were, everyone had a chance to see them from some point.  
The group made their first stop to look down.

“Hey, watch over there! Can you see them? There’s a mommy with their babies!” Paul said and the kids looked at them with amazement. 

“Wow… look at ‘em.” Daryl said reverently and Paul smiled at him. His eyes were shining and Paul’s heart was so full of happiness, he wanted to explode.

“I can’t see!” Carl complained from afar and Paul nodded. “Alright, let’s go down and..” he looked over and his heart skipped a beat, because he saw Carl on top of the barrier. “Carl! Don’t move!” he called, as a gust of wind blew his hat off.

“Ah! My hat!” Carl yelled and wanted to grab it, lost balance and fell from the barrier before Paul was able to reach him. The kids screamed and Paul was in shock for a second, then he rushed to the spot and looked down.

“Carl? Are you alright?” He yelled, knowing that there was no chance the kid could be okay, but a bush had stopped his fall and he was just about to get up. “Listen to me, Carl! Go to the wall! Stay close to the wall and don’t move, okay? I’m gonna get help!” 

Paul had just finished the sentence, as he suddenly saw Daryl next to Carl and he almost fainted.  
“Daryl, are you out of your mind??” he yelled, but Daryl looked up and gave him thumbs up. “I got this!” he assured and Paul took a shaky breath.

“Okay kids… Let’s get over here, okay?” he stuttered and shooed the herd to the other side. “Okay. Everyone stay close together, okay? No one moves.”

“Will the tigers eat Carl and Mr. Dixon?” Sophia asked, close to tears and Paul collected all his strength to smile at her. “Of course not! You all stay here for a while, okay? Everything will be fine and if you all don’t move, we go eat ice-cream later, okay?” With that said, he hurried back to the tigers and looked down, seeing Daryl, who just got Carl to climb on his back.

“You alright, buddy?” Daryl asked and Carl nodded. “Nothing hurts?” Carl shook his head. “Okay, you gotta hold on really tight, okay, like the little monkey with his mom, you remember?”  
“Yes!” Carl promised and Daryl looked for a way to get back up, while one of the tigers had noticed them and came closer, slowly.

“Oh god, Daryl watch out!!” Paul yelled and suddenly, Daryl’s whole body language changed. He moved slowly, crouched, almost looking like an animal himself, until he reached a spot where he thought he could climb back up and he could, until about four feet away from the barrier.

“Hold on!” Paul said and took off his coat. He wrapped it around his wrist until he had a secure grip, leaned over and threw it down. “Grab it! Trust me!”

“I do!” Daryl replied and grabbed the coat to climb up until he was able to hold on at the top of the barrier.

“The kid first!” he said and Paul helped Carl to climb back on safe ground, before he helped Daryl.  
“Stupid bastard..” he hissed and gave Daryl a short but tight hug, before he knelt down in front of Carl.

“Are you okay?” he asked and Carl nodded. “That was so cool!!” he beamed with joy and Paul let out a relieved laugh. “You almost gave me a heart attack, little man. Don’t ever do that again, promise?”

“Okay.”

“You, too, you hear me?” he looked at Daryl and Daryl shrugged. “Also I have tons of questions later, but first I have to get Carl checked by a medic. Can you keep the kids busy until then?”

Daryl looked around and spotted something. “Yeah, don’t worry. I got this.”

“Okay.. thank you.” he said and gave Daryl a quick kiss on the lips. “Really, thank you so much.” he added and gave him another kiss on the forehead. He didn’t care if anyone saw that or could ask questions, right now he was just glad that Daryl was still alive, as well as Carl.

Daryl lit a cigarette and walked to the rest of the kids, while Paul took Carl by the hand to find a doctor.  
“Mr. Dixon!” Sophia came running and jumped into Daryl's arms. “Is Carl dead?”

“Nah, he ain’t dead. All is fine.” Daryl assured and picked the little girl up. “Alright, who wants to get their face painted?” he asked and the kids seemed to like the idea. They lined up and followed Daryl to the place he saw before, where a make-up artist offered to paint colorful animals on faces.  
“Everyone get in line and choose whatever you want on your face.” he said and was relieved, that the kids were so excited, they seemed to forget about the incident.

“Mr. Dixon, too!!” Lucy yelled and he shook his head. “Nah… This is only for kids.”

“Mr. Dixon, too! Mr. Dixon, too!” the kids ordered and the woman who did the make-up smiled at him. “I’ll make an exception, only for Mr. Dixon.” she said with a wink and the kids laughed and jumped around him happily, so Daryl resigned.

“Fine… Mr. Dixon, too...”

 

 

***

 

 


	15. Our perfect bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> Welcome to the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it =)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Chapter 15***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello, Mrs Grimes? This is Paul Rovia and before you get a heart attack, Carl is fine. Something happened at the zoo, but he’s sitting here next to me, laughing and….”

“What happened?” Carl’s stepmother asked and Paul sighed. “This sounds way worse than it was.. We just arrived at the tigers and I was just looking away for a second and he climbed on the barrier, lost balance and fell into the enclosure… I am so sor..”

“Oh my god.. But he’s okay? I’m sure it wasn’t your fault, Jesus.. don’t start blaming yourself, I know you are a great guy who would die for the kids. And I know Carl.” 

“Thank you.. But my friend actually almost died for him. He jumped in and got him and climbed out like some superhero so...all credits to him. For Carl it was all like a big adventure, he has some minor scratches from the bush he landed on, but I wanted to ask you anyway, if you wanna come pick him up or if I can bring him back to the rest of the group, so we can see the other animals.”  
“No, I trust your judgment and the doctor’s. If you say he’s fine, let’s not make a big deal out of it. But kiss your friend for being a hero.”

“Already done..” Paul let out a suppressed laugh. “Alright. I’ll take him back to the group then. Thank you so much.”

Paul ended the call and looked at Carl. “Ready to go back?” he asked and Carl jumped. “Yeaahh! But… I lost my hat..”

“Right, you lost your hat, let’s see what we can do about that..”

Paul took Carl to the souvenirs shop and told him he could pick any hat he liked and Carl decided to take a sheriff hat, like his dad had.   
Patched up and happy with a new hat, they made their way back to the rest of the group and Paul could already see them from afar, because of all the colors, walking up to them and when he got closer, he stopped, covered his mouth with his hand and had to bite his tongue so hard to not just burst into happy tears.

Daryl was walking in the front, holding Sophia’s hand. All of them, including Daryl, had their faces painted with colorful, glittery animal motives and were eating ice-cream. When Paul had fought back the urge to cry successfully, he picked his phone and took a picture to keep this moment forever.

“Hey tiger...” he greeted with a sweet smile, when Daryl stopped in front of him. “Hey. Wanna hook up?” he asked and Paul laughed.

“Hey!” Sophia complained. Paul looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Ah. Sorry, don’t get jealous but I have a girlfriend now.” Daryl explained and Sophia announced: “I’m gonna marry Mr. Dixon!”

Paul laughed again and knelt down in front of her. “But you can’t marry Mr. Dixon, because I’m gonna marry Mr. Dixon some day and I saw him first.”

“You can’t marry Mr. Dixon! You’re boys!” Sophia countered and stuck out her tongue.

“You think? Watch me, little ladybug!” Paul said and started tickling her. Sophia laughed and screamed and ended up hugging Paul.

“But you can be the flower girl, how does that sound?”

“Yayyy!!”

“Yaaay!” Paul cheered with her and then she spotted Carl with his new hat and Mr. Dixon was forgotten.

“I can’t believe you let them paint your face.. there’s glitter on face..” Paul said and couldn’t stop smiling at Daryl.

“I can’t believe you fought over me with a four year old..” Daryl countered and Paul laughed again and shrugged. “Fair enough. But I won.”

Daryl snorted and offered Paul to try his ice-cream, which he did, before all the other kids came to him and wanted to show him their faces.

“Heey, look at you, you all look so great!!” Paul said, “How about we take a picture together?”

He asked a stranger to take a picture of the group and after that was done and Carl got ice-cream as well, they moved on to see the rest of the park without any more incidents.  
The bus-driver tried to keep a straight face when he saw the group returning and Daryl, with a glittery tiger face, leading the group, while Paul was at the end of the line to make sure they won’t lose a kid on the last few meters.

“What?” Daryl asked, shot the bus-driver a look and smoked his last cigarette, while Paul helped the kids into the bus.

“I can’t believe we did it..” Paul said to Daryl, “Everyone is happy and alive..”

“Yup. ‘Cause you’re great at your job.”

“Because you saved the day..”

“Hnh.. Let’s go.” Daryl said and climbed into the bus, followed by Paul.  
The parents were already waiting at the kindergarten when they stopped at their final destination for this day and the kids stormed out, all happy and excited, with endless energy, bubbling about the adventures of the day.  
Daryl watched Paul talking to a woman who seemed to be there to pick up Carl, then she came over.

“Daryl, this is Michonne Grimes. Carl’s mom.” Paul introduced the woman.

“You are the hero who saved my little monster, I heard?” she smiled at him and Daryl returned the smile.  
“It was nothin’. Just did what had to be done..” he played the situation down, but Michonne cupped his face in both hands, careful not to ruin the make-up, and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you. The world needs more people like you.” she said with a warm smile and called for Carl. They waved good bye and left. With all kids gone, the smile on Paul’s face vanished and he suddenly needed to sit down on the ground.

“Hey.. you okay?” Daryl asked, noticing that his boyfriend started breathing heavily. All the time, he had remained calm, with a happy face, but now that he didn’t have to pretend for the children anymore, the shock of today’s incident kicked in.

“Hey..” Daryl said softly and crouched next to him, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

“You fucking idiot could have died in there..” Paul mumbled but Daryl shook his head.

“Nah.. the kid could’ve, though. I knew what I was doin’.”

“You… you knew what you were doing? How many tigers have you fought and won in your life, again?”

“None.. just bears.” Daryl said with a crooked smile and Paul punched him. “Stop joking around, this isn’t funny. And wash your face so I can at least be a little bit angry at you.”

“I ain’t jokin’. I grew up in the mountains. I once got lost for more than a week when I was nine. You’re really angry?”

“No… Just.. I’ve never been so scared my whole life. I just got you, I can’t lose you right away..or...ever.”

Daryl leaned in to shut up Paul with a kiss, making him sigh and melt against his lips. They parted and Paul looked at him with his huge, bright eyes and mumbled: “I know it’s too soon but.. I think I love you.

“Good. ‘Cause you better, if you gonna marry me some day...” Daryl smiled and Paul snorted. “Shut up and hug me, asshole..”  
Daryl chuckled and pulled him into his arms. “I think I feel the same..” he mumbled into his hair and Paul looked up again. “Really?”

“Yeah.. No idea what else it could be.. Is...this a great moment? ‘Cause I wish I’d look less stupid..”

Paul laughed. “You look adorable.”

“Nah, you’ll always remember this moment with me having glitter on my face.. This is a disaster.”

“On the bright side.. Every time I see glitter or a tiger, I’ll remember this instead of one of my kids almost becoming lunch for a predator..”

“Hey.. you rocked this.. Them kids love you so much and I loved watching you with ‘em. It was the best day I ever had and I thought yesterday already was and it’s all ‘cause of you. You would’ve handled that without me, I know. ‘Cause you’re awesome.”

“That’s the sweetest thing someone ever said to me..”

Daryl smiled and nudged Paul’s cheek. “Can I go in there and wash my face and then I walk you home?”

“Sounds great. We should hurry, looks like a storm is coming.” Paul said and looked up into the sky with concern.

“Gimme the keys and I’ll be right back.”

Paul handed over the keys and Daryl vanished inside the building. He took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. His heart was still pounding hard in his chest and he needed a moment to process what just happened. Not only had Daryl risked his life to save one of his kids today, he also told him that he loved him and that after just two days.. But the moment he saw him come up that road with all his kids and that tiger face and ice-cream, he just knew this was the guy he wanted to be with forever. Everything felt perfect with him but he was still so scared it could all be just a bubble made of a huge fake that could turn into a nightmare and he hated himself, because this was not Daryl’s fault, but the fault of the ghosts of his past and he needed to get it out of his system or he would never be able to fully trust and enjoy this sudden happiness.

Daryl came back and offered him a helping hand to get up, which Paul accepted with a helpless smile.

“You look exhausted.” Daryl noticed and Paul nodded. “I am.. Today was lot..”

“Piggyback?” Daryl asked with a little smile and Paul cocked an eyebrow. “You serious? I am a bit heavier than little Sophia.”  
“I’m serious. Hop on.” he said and got in position.

“Are you even real?” Paul asked and jumped on his back.

“Think so.” Daryl replied and started carrying his boyfriend home.

“No, you’re not. I’m dreaming all this..”

“Nah.”

Thunder started to growl in the distance and Daryl walked faster. Paul rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. “I feel so safe with you, how can that be?”

“’Cause you are. I ain’t gonna let anything bad happen to you, ever. Understand?”

“Hmh..” Paul smiled and squeezed Daryl a little.

“You know.. bad things happen.. I don’t want you to put that weight on your shoulders. As long as you’re there when they happen, I’ll be happy.”

“Deal.”

“And I’ll be there for you, equally..”

“Sounds good.”

“But don’t ask me to carry you the rest of the way..” Paul said and Daryl laughed.

“Don’t worry.. I’m actually not sure we’ll make it in time anyway..”

The moment, Daryl had said that out loud, rain started to pour down on them and Paul screamed, followed by laughter.

“Fuck.” Daryl laughed and started running. The closest place he knew was his own, but by the time they got there, both were drenched to the bones. He let Paul down and opened the storage to let them both in and shut the door. He used his lighter to find the candles to light up the room and they looked at each other, bursting into laughter.

“Sorry for the mess..” Daryl said out of breath, his hair sticking to his face, dripping. He looked so hot, Paul had a hard time to not jump on him right away, so he looked around, noticing the mattress.

“Wait.. do you...live here?” he asked and Daryl nodded. “Yeah. Just...until I earned enough to find something better.. that bad?”

“No..” Paul said and shook his head. “Nothing about you is bad… in fact..” he walked up to Daryl and cupped his face in both hands, “You’re quite impressive...”

Paul raised himself on tiptoes and kissed him deeply, making Daryl moan softly against his lips.  
“I want you.. is that too fast?” Paul mumbled and Daryl shook his head. “I waited more than 40 years, I ain’t got no time to waste..”

“Can I have you? Please let me have you..”  
Daryl took a shaky breath and nodded. “I’m all yours.”

 

 

***

 

 


	16. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho everyone~
> 
> I'm sick so I post earlier this time X3... I feel like I should give a fluff warning but if you're still here, you know what you signed up for so hopefully you have fun with the next chapter and happy weekend =)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Chapter 16***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daryl was staring at the ceiling, waiting for the stars in front of his eyes to vanish. Paul was still on top of him, still inside… and it felt so incredibly good. It was so easy to be honest with him. About his home.. that he had been his first.. Paul was understanding, he was gentle and patient.. The time he took to prepare him, because they had nothing for support. The way he made him feel loved and appreciated..  
Daryl let his fingers wander over Paul’s back, down his spine and up again. He loved the feeling of his lover getting goosebumps from a simple touch. He loved feeling his heart pounding against his chest, his hot breath against his neck. He was perfect and beautiful through and through and Daryl didn’t regret for a split second, that he had to wait so long until he found the one who was right for him.

Paul shifted and a soft moan escaped Daryl’s throat, followed by a sudden sadness, feeling him gone, but it only lasted for a short moment, because he snuggled up closer and started breathing sweet kisses on his neck.

“I like the sound of the rain..” Paul mumbled, while drawing little circles on Daryl’s chest. A smile flashed over Daryl’s lips and he closed his eyes, remembering all the sweet noises Paul was able to make. He never imagined how wonderful it could be to hear someone being aroused by doing things to him. Paul did wonderful things to him and made the most beautiful noises…

“Are you alright?” Paul asked after Daryl wasn’t answering and he hummed. “Just not here, yet.”

Paul chuckled softly. “Where are you? Can I join you?”

“You’re there. You and all your sweet noises..”

Paul suddenly sneezed and sniffed.

“Well..not that one. But it was cute, too.”

“It’s just the wet hair..”

Daryl got up to get Paul a tissue and also brought back a box with wet tissues to clean them up.

“Don’t catch a cold...” Daryl said and pulled the blanket over them, after they managed to get as clean as possible. “Sorry that I ain’t got no hairdryer or heater.. This place is shit.”

“You’re here.. it’s not. But if you’re still here in winter, you’ll come to my place and that’s not an option, it’s a must.”

“I hope I got my business running until then..”

“Let me know if I can do anything to help.” Paul said and couldn’t hide that he was a bit sad that Daryl didn’t seem to like the idea to move in with him but on the other hand… They were together for only two days and Paul needed to be sure that the guy he let into his life was nothing like the others. He also didn’t want to take the opportunity from Daryl to achieve things on his own. Owning an apartment, renting a real store, Paul knew he needed to achieve being independent and his own person. That is why he lived here and not with Glenn.

“Maybe I could leave some business cards at your work? Some parents might have motorcycles?”

“Sure! That’s a great idea!”

“Thanks.” Daryl smiled and they shared a sweet kiss. Kissing Paul was Daryl’s new favorite thing. He tasted so good and his lips were so soft. He loved how his beard tickled his skin and he wished he wouldn’t need to breathe now and then because, then he would just kiss him forever.

Paul’s mobile phone interrupted the lovers and he let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m not here..”

“Maybe it’s important?”

“Can’t be more important than this.”

Daryl chuckled and just kept kissing him until the ringing stopped but just about a minute later, Daryl’s phone rang.

“Okay.. this is weird.”

Daryl reached out to get his mobile phone and frowned. “It’s Maggie..” he handed the phone over to Paul and he picked up.

“What is it? I’m busy with being in love.”

“Take your phone, go to YouTube, type in _Gay redneck hero saves boy from tiger attack_ , you guys are gonna be viral...” Maggie said without even saying hi.

“What?” Paul asked and heard Maggie taking a deep breath. “What happened at the zoo, it’s all over the internet!”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, just check it out! Someone filmed it and put it on YouTube!”

“What’s wrong?” Daryl asked, “What is viral?”

“Is Daryl listening?” Maggie asked and Paul said: “Yes.”

“Thanks for saving Carl, now go check it out!!”

Paul put Maggie on speaker and grabbed his own mobile phone. He exchanged a look with Daryl and searched for the video.

“You won’t tell me what’s goin’ on?”

“Wow..” Paul said and stared on his screen. “623.456 views already in just a few hours… Damn, now I have a famous boyfriend...”

Daryl took the phone and watched the video with him. It showed everything from Carl falling down over Daryl jumping in for the rescue and ended with Paul kissing him for saving the boy.

“Fuck..”

“You don’t want people to see this?”

“I don’t want my brother to find out where I am.. But.. he ain’t got no internet and it’s crappy quality so it’s probably fine.”

“Look at the comments. All the nice things the people write! They love you!”

“Whatever..” Daryl mumbled and put the phone away. “Can we keep doin’ what we were doin’ now?”

“What were you doing?” Maggie asked curiously.

“Nothing...” Paul grinned.

“Stuff..” Daryl added and they looked at each other with a certain spark in their eyes.

“Stuff, huh?” Maggie laughed. “Have fun you two. I gotta get some rest.”

“Be well soon.” Paul said and ended the call.

“Time we hook her up with Glenn. They’re both too bored.” Daryl mumbled and Paul laughed.

“Are you okay? Because of the video, I mean..” he asked and caressed Daryl’s cheek.

“I guess. Just ain’t used to people not treating me like trash. Feels weird.”

“Good weird?” Paul asked and Daryl shrugged.

“Just.. forget about it. You did something great today and you deserve the praise but I get that it is a bit much. Focus back on me..” he said and breathed a kiss on Daryl’s lips.

“Yeah, that’s much better..” Daryl smiled and nuzzled his beard.

“But can I be a bit proud that my boyfriend is a famous hero?”

“Can you keep it to yourself?”

“Hardly..”

“C’mere..” Daryl pulled Paul back into his arms and closed his eyes with a sigh. “Wanna sleep here tonight? It’s a crappy place but.. I don’t want you to go..”

“I can’t imagine a better place right now and I have no plans to go anywhere..”

“Good..”

“Daryl?”

“Hm?”

“Was it really okay for you… like this?”

“What are you talkin’ about?”

“I mean… You look like someone who’s wearing the pants..”

“Yeah, you look like the one who got me out of my pants.”

Paul snorted. “Just wanted to make sure I didn’t talk you into something you regret now..”

“Do I look like I regret shit?”

The lovers looked into each others eyes with a smile. 

“Look.. I .. I knew I’d like it. I tried things on my own before..y’know..” Daryl mumbled and Paul just had to kiss him because he was blushing and that was the most adorable thing ever.

“Guess it’s just my thing or whatever..”

“Can I watch you do things to yourself? Sounds hot as hell..” Paul grinned. 

Daryl cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t think so… I’d rather have you do things to me.”

Paul chuckled and nuzzled Daryl’s cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed. Daryl trusted him so easily.. This was his first time and he didn’t even seem to be nervous...Should he tell him that he wouldn’t be able to return the favor? That he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to give himself over.. to let himself fall like Daryl just did..

“What’s wrong?” Daryl asked and Paul looked at him. “Nothing? Why would anything be wrong?”

Daryl just pointed between his eyebrows and Paul rolled with his eyes. “You figured me out way too fast..”

“So.. what is it?”

“Would you mind keeping it this way? At least...for a while..”

“For as long as you want if you’re uncomfortable.”

“You sure?”

“Sure. I never had anything like this before I met you.. now I have so much. Life taught me to be grateful not greedy.. ‘Couldn’t be happier now.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to.. I just can’t.. I have problems, giving up control over myself.. Since I have it back.”

“It’s fine, really. You make me feel comfortable and I wanna do the same for you. Don’t worry.” Daryl smiled and Paul’s features softened, the frown between his eyebrows vanished.  
“How have you been able to do it? You just.. let yourself fall..”

“’Cause the way you treat me.. I wanted it all. Was easy..”

“I think I need a while to understand that how you treat me is real..” Paul mumbled and Daryl nudged the tip of his nose with his own. “You take your time. I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“Can I call you my boo now?”

“Forget what I said. I’m out.” Daryl said and pretended to get up. “Hey!” Paul laughed, tackled him back down and pinned his wrists next to his face.

“Don’t leave me..” he whispered sweetly and Daryl let out an amused grunt. “I live here.”

“Ah. Right.” Paul chuckled and shrieked when Daryl started tickling him. They scuffled for a while, until Paul was under Daryl, panting heavily, still mixed with laughter. “I surrender, I surrender!” he gasped and all attempts to fight back faded. A satisfied smile flashed over Daryl’s lips and he released his lover.

“Look. You just let yourself fall a bit.”

Paul’s expression turned serious for a moment, then his features softened again and he smiled.

“Guess you’re right..”

“You okay?”

“I am..”

Daryl snuggled up again and closed his eyes. “I chose I ain’t afraid you could hurt me. Like I once chose the same for Glenn. Otherwise, I’d have to fight on my own for the rest of my life. I know I could. I don’t wanna.. First I was scared my brother could find me if he sees the video but y’know .. I give a fuck. This is my life and if he’s gonna show up here I’ll tell him to piss off.”

“You’re right. I’ll let no one ruin our happiness and I swear I’ll make you so happy, Mr. Dixon.” Paul smiled and they shared a deep kiss.

“I can’t believe I found my Mr. Right on a dating app and his name was Big D...”

“Fuck you, too.. Not the actual Jesus...”

 

 

***

 

 


	17. Things get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone~ 
> 
> I am so sorry for letting you wait so long but lately work is so exhausting and I barely find time to write but I do whenever possible so I hope you understand and won't get mad at me when it takes a bit longer X3 The last thing I wanna do is rush this story or write with only 10% of my brain functioning :'D
> 
> I hope you have fun with the next chapter and have a nice Sunday!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 17 ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck, my clothes are still damp!” Paul cursed, while Daryl smoked a cigarette and enjoyed the view of his naked boyfriend, being on the ground on all fours to try to collect his clothes. He just wanted to wait a little longer before he came up with a solution but when Paul looked at him all panicky because he needed to go to work, Daryl decided to release him.

“I still have your sweatpants and T-shirt. Over there.” he pointed to a self-made shelf and Paul relaxed. “Thanks… Damn.. I slept with wet hair...it’s curly right? I feel it’s curly.. I’ll look like a complete jerk..”

“I’d say wavy and you’re still cute.”

“Were you...staring at my butt the whole time?” Paul suddenly asked and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“I’d never do that..” Daryl replied with a mischievous smirk on his lips and Paul threw his damp shirt at him.

“Maggie warned me that you could be an old pervert..”

“Look who’s talking, Mister ‘Can I watch you while you do things to yourself’.” Daryl said dryly and Paul hurried to get his clothes. “I can’t hear you, still got water in my ears.”

Daryl chuckled and got up to find some pants. He just slipped into a pair of jeans and checked for Paul before he opened the storage to let in fresh air. The moment the door was open just enough, a black shadow rushed inside.

“Morning.” Daryl greeted and stepped outside, where he stretched himself and yawned.

“Meow.” Moonshine replied and stopped in front of the food plate, sniffed and returned to Daryl. “Meow.”

“Gimme a minute, okay!”

“Meow.”

Paul joined the two and smiled. “Hey.. is that the reason why I decided to connect?” he knelt down and let the black cat sniff at his hand before he ruffled his fur. “Thank you for being so cute, buddy.”

“Mau.”

“Give him food and he’ll love you forever.” Daryl said and Paul smiled. “Next time. I really have to run home and take a shower, I can’t be around kids like this..”

“Got it.” Daryl smiled and bent down for a good bye-kiss. “Call me later?”

“I will.” Paul promised and hugged his boyfriend good-bye. “You better work on your bike, so you can drive me in emergencies like this in the future!” he yelled, while he had already started to run.

Daryl looked after him until he vanished around the corner and sighed.

“Meow.”

“Yeah, I know.. Come on. Let’s get you some food.”

***

Daryl returned the suit as soon as he felt ready and was working on his bike the rest of the day, until he got to see his significant other sooner than expected.  
Paul was half running to him, carrying three bags and a wide smile on his beautiful face.

“Damn you can’t live 5 minutes without me anymore, can you?” Daryl greeted him with a smile and Paul flung his arms around his neck before he kissed him.

“I have great news! Well.. maybe.. And I brought Chinese food! You can cancel Pizza but I brought a box for Glenn, too.”

“Uhm.. okay..” Daryl said and texted Glenn that he didn’t need to bring food but thought it was cute that Paul had thought of him and their daily ritual and wasn’t trying to replace Glenn but included him.  
“Do I have to be scared?”

“No. Well...maybe a bit. The whole day, the phone at the kindergarten was ringing without a break. Television, newspapers, they all want an interview with the hero who saved the little boy!”

“What… I don’t know, man..” Daryl mumbled but Paul interrupted. “Wait! There was this local network and they offered a 1000 bucks if they get an exclusive interview with a little home story. I said you’ll call them back ‘cause.. you could use the money, right?”

“True, but… I ain’t got no home. If they see how I live, I could get in trouble..”

“What if you officially just work here and you live with me? Just for the story. It would also be great advertising for your service. And it’s local news, so chances your brother will see it are basically zero.”

Daryl was biting on his lower lip for a moment, then he nodded. “I’ll do it. It’s easy money, I ain’t that dumb to not take the chance.” He picked up Paul, lifted him up in the air and spun around.  
Paul laughed and wrapped his arms and legs around Daryl, then they shared a sweet kiss.

“Things seem to get better! 1000 bucks is a lot! Just… think of what I could do with ‘em..” Daryl said while the realization slowly sunk in. “You could invite me to dinner!” Paul joked but Daryl’s eyes widened and he nodded. “I’ll invite you to dinner!”

“I was kidding!! Save everything for your business!”

“No. I’ll take you out on a real date. A cheap one but I’ll pay for everything.” Daryl promised and Paul kissed him again. “Deal.” he chuckled and Daryl put him back on his feet. “And I’ll finish my bike and I’ll pick you up from work, wearing fancy sunglasses.”

Paul laughed again and hugged his boyfriend tightly. “It will all work out, I feel it. You have my support no matter what.” 

In that moment, Glenn was driving around the corner and stopped next to them. “Sorry, the text came too late. Hi.” he excused himself and Paul smiled. “Hi.”

“Don’t worry, breakfast for tomorrow.” Daryl said and took the Pizza anyway.

“Chinese. Especially for you.” Paul winked and handed over a bag.

Glenn frowned and wanted to protest, but then he huffed and rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re doing here. Wasn’t my idea to lie to your face, by the way.” he smiled and Paul laughed. “It’s all forgiven. Hi, I’m Paul.” he introduced himself officially and offered a hand. “Glenn. Korean.” Glenn replied and shook his hand. “But lucky you, I like Chinese food.”

The little group went inside and Glenn wanted to sit down on Daryl’s mattress as usual, but he and Paul exchanged a certain look with an obvious smile when they settled down and he decided to make himself comfortable on the floor instead.

“So...what else is new?” Glenn asked and Daryl smiled. “My grumpy face is gonna be on TV and they’ll pay me for it.”

***

The little home story was filmed the next day, a small part in Paul’s apartment, most of the interview in front of Daryl’s workshop. It mostly went well and the evening after, the friends gathered together in Paul’s apartment to watch the news that featured the interview.

“Is she really coming?” Glenn asked nervously and Paul nodded. “She will. Relax. Get a drink and make yourself comfortable!” he smiled and Glenn sighed. He went looking for Daryl and found him on the balcony, smoking a cigarette.

“Dude, you smoke too much.”

“I’m nervous, okay? My dumb face is gonna be on TV.”

“I’m sure you’ll look awesome! More important...how do I look?”

“Dumb?” Daryl said dryly and Glenn punched his shoulder. “Don’t be an ass.. I’m gonna meet Maggie for the first time!”

“So? Just relax and act normal. She’s coming for watching the news and not finding her future husband.”

“She could do both.. and don’t you tell me to relax. Weren’t you the one not able to even attend your first date?”

“Yeah that was a date. This ain’t a date. If you want a chance with Maggie, don’t be too obvious.”

“Because you are an expert with women now?”

“’Cause Paul told me, dumbass.”

“Oh..”

“Yeah.”

“By the way.. it’s so good to see you guys together. Like you always have been but you know each other just for a couple of days..” Glenn said and a shy smile flashed over Daryl’s lips.

“I don’t know, man.. With him..it’s all easy. I can just.. be me. Maybe.. we’re just what the other was looking for. No matter what, he’s accepting and supportive.. He suffered a lot from shitty people in his past, still he chose to trust me.. It’s like a damn miracle..”

Glenn smiled. “You deserve more than one miracle and you’re great together. The way he looks at you.. He adores you and I am so damn happy for you.”

“Thanks. All I want is be happy with him and make enough money for a living, that’s all. You think it’s weird, saying I love him..?”

“Is love what you feel for him?”

“I think so..”

“Then why would it be weird? Love can start small and grow into something big, you know? It’s still love already and doesn’t need a reason.”

“Hm.. if you say so.. It’s just.. we barely know each other but feels like I know him forever.” 

“Just stop thinking about it and enjoy it.”

Before Daryl was able to reply something, the doorbell rang and Paul rushed from the kitchen to the door, carrying a bowl, filled with potato chips.

“Come on, let’s go say hi to Maggie!” Daryl said and dropped his cigarette in the ashtray that was there now, especially for him. Though Paul wasn’t smoking, he never complained about it and instead of saying things like ‘You smoke too much’, he bought an ashtray. Maybe he should quit, Daryl thought, for Paul. No one liked to kiss an ashtray…

Maggie walked into the living room with a wide smile on her face. “Heey, there’s my hero!”, she greeted Daryl with a tight hug and he blushed right away. “Stop saying that. I ain’t a damn hero, okay? You feelin’ better?”

“Yeah.” Maggie laughed and kissed Daryl on the cheek. “And you can’t get away from it, you’re my hero. Saving little Carl and my best friend from loneliness.”

“The latter is not on me. Meet the man who made this all happen in the first place by forcing me into that app.” Daryl said and turned around but Glenn was gone.

“The dork who recorded your voice mail? Where is he? I wanna meet the legendary.”

“Uhm..” Daryl walked back to the balcony and found Glenn, making attempts to climb down.

“Dude.. Whatcha doin’?”

“Chicken out. Maggie is too pretty I can’t ever talk to her!”

“Yeah you can’t climb down 5 floors either.. Come on, she wanna meet you.”

“What am I going to say?” Glenn panicked.

“How ‘bout hi?”

Now Paul’s head popped up in the door frame. “You guys done? The news start soon!”

“Yeah, we’re done.” Daryl said, grabbed Glenn’s collar and dragged him inside. He pushed him in front of Maggie and watched.

“H..hi..” Glenn mumbled and raised a hand.

Maggie’s smile became wider. “So, you’re the one who made this happen?” she asked and pointed to Daryl and Paul. Glenn shrugged with a shy smile and a short nod. “Kinda… I guess.”

She stepped forward and hugged him as tightly as she hugged Daryl before and gave him a peck on the cheek as well.

“Then you’re a hero, too.”

 

 

***

 

 


	18. A little too perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for letting you wait so long but my motivation was on he lowest and i was super busy.. now i am sick again and have time, lol. I hope there are still some of you left and enjoy the new chapter =)

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 18 ***

 

 

 

 

 

“Stop doing that thing with your leg unless you want me to get horny..” Paul said and Daryl snorted. “Sorry, I’m nervous! This is the second commercial break and still no us.” he complained and wrapped his arms around Paul, who was sitting on his lap, munching potato chips. 

“Or get a bigger couch because too much information!” Glenn said and Paul laughed. “I feel comfortable here, thanks.”

“Just let us know when you get too comfortable so we can escape in time.” Maggie added and reached over to get some chips.

“Shut up..” Paul mumbled and leaned back, giving Daryl space to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Would you all shut up? Here it comes!” Glenn said and grabbed the remote to turn up the volume.

“Oh crap.. that’s my face..” Daryl said and starred at the screen. “I look old… why do I look so old?”

“You are old..” Glenn said dryly and Paul boxed him for that. “Shhh. He’s not. You don’t look old. You look hot!” he assured and squeezed Daryl’s hand.

Just now Paul appeared next to Daryl and they walked into the apartment.  
“Aw. You two look so cute together!” Maggie said and Paul shot her a look with one eyebrow raised. “You need to see us on TV to figure that out? I mean.. we’re right here being cute as fuck.”

“I can see that. Stop bragging!” Maggie laughed and they focused on the interview again.  
It was only a short moment with a glimpse into the apartment and Paul explaining that they were living together, then they switched to Daryl’s workshop, where he got asked what heroes did for a living.

“Wow… don’t say too much.. you could appear like a talking person..” Glenn mumbled and Maggie snorted because Daryl was answering the questions always with a shrug and very few words.

“Shut up, I was nervous! Didn’t want to say somethin’ stupid..”  
“You’re doing great.” Paul assured and breathed a kiss on Daryl’s neck, enjoying to see the goosebumps it caused while Daryl still played cool.

“There it is! There’s your number!” he exclaimed excitedly and squeezed his boyfriend tightly.

“Start cheering when it actually did somethin’ for my business.”

“It’ll work out, don’t worry!” Maggie said, “If this doesn’t work, I’ll make promo for you.”

“It better works. Ain’t showing my stupid face on TV for nothin’.”

“Aw.. stop saying that.. I love your stupid face..” Paul said and kissed Daryl’s cheek. “Now you said it.” Daryl complained with a little pout. “But I said I love it so I’m allowed to.” Paul argued back and switched off the TV.  
The group stayed together for a little longer, talking about random things and just enjoying the evening together.

Daryl was quiet while the others shared funny stories and laughed a lot. He had his arms wrapped around Paul, who was still sitting on his lap, his chin rested on his shoulder. He was looking from Glenn to Maggie, not even listening to the content of their talk, he just enjoyed their happy faces. Every time Paul laughed with them, he felt his whole torso vibrating. The wonderful scent of his hair was in his nose the whole time and Daryl started wondering how he got there. Surrounded by warm, kind people, holding someone in his arms he was allowed to call his boyfriend.. the room filled with laughter. He didn’t even notice that suddenly, everyone turned quiet and looked at him with worried expressions.

“What?” Daryl asked with a cracked voice and then he realized he was crying.

“Hey.. what’s wrong?” Paul asked softly and caught his tears with his thumbs.

Daryl shook his head and cracked a smile. “Nothin’. Everyhing’s right..” he said and sniffed. 

“So..those are happy tears?” Paul asked and Daryl nodded and got a hug attack from his boyfriend for that. Maggie joined and Glenn as well until Daryl started winding himself out of all the love and said: “Alright, alright.. I’m okay! Stop this shit.”

“I have to go home anyway. Work tomorrow.” Maggie laughed and Glenn nodded. “Same.”

“You stay here?” Paul asked and Daryl nodded. “Sure. If you let me?”

“Of course! You officially live here now!”

“Shut up..”

Paul laughed and they escorted their friends to the door and wished them a good night.

“Hey..” Daryl said when Paul was about to got to the bathroom. He got lost in those huge, bright eyes, that looked at him curiously, for a moment, then he smiled. “Whatever happens.. I already have more than I could ask for.”

“Shut up..” Paul smiled and vanished in the bathroom. Daryl smoked one last cigarette and used the bathroom when Paul was done. When he was finished washing his face and brushing his teeth, he joined his friend in the bed room.

Paul was already buried deep under the soft sheets, waiting for Daryl to join him.  
He took his shirt off, dropped his pants and crawled under the sheets with a sigh. This was still the softest bed he ever slept in. It was like falling into a cloud and heaven was waiting for him in the shape of a warm, soft body, snuggling up to him and he buried his face in that silky hair and breathed in deeply to burn this beautiful scent into his memory.

“You know...” Paul started softly and caressed Daryl’s cheek. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to feel completely comfortable with someone ever again.. yet here you are..”

“Here I am..” Daryl mumbled.

Paul smiled and stole a sweet kiss, then he vanished under the blanket and slowly started exploring Daryl’s body.  
Daryl closed his eyes with a shaky breath. The mix of gentle hands, soft lips, hot breath and Paul’s soft, tickling beard on his skin was almost too much to handle. He tried to focus on one sensation at a time, but it was impossible, so he just surrendered and let himself fall.   
After a while, he was so far taken away, he didn’t even realize Paul was suddenly gone, but he returned fast and was back under the sheets before Daryl was able to catch a glimpse of his wonderful boyfriend.

“Fuck...Paul..” Daryl groaned, because his significant other kept teasing him and it slowly turned into torture, but the sweetest Daryl could imagine. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his hand when he suddenly felt a finger pushing inside him carefully, then a second, while Paul did wonderful things with his mouth to him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand this treatment any longer.

“Paul...Get up here..” he ordered hoarsely and Paul released him for the moment. His face popped up under the blanket and without asking, he shared a hungry kiss with Daryl. They looked at each other for a little eternity, scared to even take a breath to not ruin the moment. Paul was so beautiful and the warm, faint light, coming from the little lamp on the nightstand, flattered his features. 

“I love you..” Daryl mumbled and Paul’s eyes teared up but before he allowed himself to shed a tear, he kissed Daryl again. Hard, almost desperate. He pinned Daryl’s wrist to the mattress, right beside his face and Daryl shifted under him to give him space to settle between his legs. Paul understood the silent request and didn’t need a second invitation to make this man his once more.   
Daryl suppressed a moan when he felt Paul entering his body with ease and all the tension his body had built up during the foreplay exploded into a releasing firework of pleasure.

“Shit..” Daryl said breathlessly and Paul kissed him again. “It’s okay.. I take that as a huge compliment..” he chuckled and Daryl shook his head. “You keep going..”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.. I’m all yours..”

“Okay..” Paul breathed and Daryl closed his eyes again. Though he was done already, he enjoyed feeling Paul thrusting into him over and over to the fullest. The whole time he was so occupied with his own feelings that he never got the chance focus on Paul and that was what he did now..   
Paul had his eyes closed and got more and more lost in his own pleasure, moaning softly, throwing his hair back from time to time. Paul opened his eyes and they met Daryl’s, who licked over his dry lips, making him bend down and kiss him again while he picked up speed in his movements.   
Daryl cupped Paul’s face with his hands and placed little kisses all over it. He let his fingers run through his hair, down his back and up again. It wasn’t taking much longer until Paul finally followed and collapsed on him, breathing heavily.

Daryl kept stroking Paul’s hair until he relaxed and rolled off of him with a satisfied smile on his lips.   
“You are perfect, you know that?” Paul whispered and Daryl shook his head. “Hnh..”  
Paul chuckled and Daryl pulled him into his arms. They shared a few more lazy kisses, Daryl rubbed his nose against Paul’s, nuzzled his beard and sighed with a little smile on his face. His fingers still tangled with Paul’s hair, he slowly drifted to sleep.

“I love you too..” Paul whispered, before he closed his eyes and followed him shortly after.

***

The coming week was like a dream come true. More and more people showed up at Daryl’s workshop. Some only to say hi, others for actual service and slowly, Daryl’s book got filled with potential customers. After three days, he had to put people on a waiting list and by the end of the week, he had doubled the money he had at the beginning. If things kept going like this, he would be able to rent an apartment or a real workshop soon and his life couldn’t be more perfect.   
With Paul it was like he’d been with him forever. They trusted each other blindly, they enjoyed every free moment they had together, no matter if they were just falling asleep on the couch while watching random stuff on TV or almost wrecked the couch with all their growing love for each other.

Right now, Daryl was working on his own bike. He had finished the last job for this week about two hours ago and waited for the owner to pick up his bike and there was a good chance he could finally finish his own today and pick up Paul for a ride. He was so focused on his work, that he didn’t see the man coming up to him and when he looked up from his work because a shadow blocked the sun, he jumped and raised his hands in defense.

“Please.. let me explain!”

 

 

***

 

 


	19. The unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go to bed, have another chapter. =) I hope this makes up a little for the long waiting time X3  
> Have a nice weekend everyone <3

 

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 19 *** 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You are Daryl Dixon, right?” the man in the police uniform asked and Daryl nodded. “Yes.. Sir.. Am I in trouble?”

Daryl felt his heart beating so fast because in this moment, dozens of scenarios rushed through his head, how this could turn out and all of them ended with him losing all and ending up in jail for running a business that had no license yet, but without an actual store location and him having no real address, he couldn’t go get one, but all would be sorted out soon, he wasn’t ready to lose everything he worked for now.

The men looked over to the garage, back to Daryl. 

“I work a lot… the mattress is for taking a nap. I ain’t living here..”

The man smirked and just pulled Daryl into a tight embrace. “Thank you.”

“What?”

The officer laughed and released the now very confused Daryl. “Sorry. I just came by to say thank you. I couldn’t make it earlier. I’m Rick Grimes and _you_ saved my son.”

“You..you’re Carl’s dad.” Daryl said as a matter of fact and felt tons of weight falling off his shoulders.

“I am and I can’t thank you enough..”

“Was nothin’..Just did what I had to do. How’s the kid?”

“He’s fine. Still talking about you a lot.”

Daryl cracked a smile, then he looked down. “Listen.. I know how this looks. I get things sorted out soon, I just needed to start somewhere..”

“Hey, hey.. you don’t worry about this. If anyone is causing you trouble, you call me okay?” Rick said and handed over a card. “I owe you. You take your time to sort things out.”

“Thanks.” Daryl smiled and Rick patted his shoulder. “You may look like trouble but I can see that you’re a good guy. Damn, you risked your life to save my kid..”

“Can we.. just not mention it anymore? It was nothin’.”

Rick huffed and smiled. “Got it. I just wanted to thank you in person. You keep...hanging out here, do your private stuff, hm?”

“Thanks.” Daryl said again and Rick waved good bye, because he didn’t want to bother the man more than necessary. Daryl took a deep breath and smoked a cigarette before he kept working on his bike. He was determined to finish it at least enough to pick up Paul from work. The polishing could wait a bit longer. He just wanted to feel the wind in his face and his loved one behind him. He texted Paul that he would come pick him up from work for a surprise and kept working.  
About an hour later, his customer came to pick up his bike and shortly after, Daryl started his first round with his own bike.  
He loved hearing the motor roar and everything went smoothly. He checked his mobile phone again but Paul hadn’t even checked the message yet, so he recorded a voice message for him.

“Yo, boo. I’m gonna pick you up so better keep your ass at work, got it? Be right there.”

The voice message got ignored, too, so Daryl closed everything and just decided to get there before Paul would leave with Maggie.  
He arrived at the kindergarten about 10 minutes before it closed and waited outside by Maggie’s Vespa.  
About 15 minutes and two cigarettes later, he saw her leaving the place and walked into his direction without even looking up. Paul wasn’t with her and the moment she spotted Daryl, she hurried to get to him, threw his arms around his neck and started to cry.

Daryl felt his guts twist and panic rushed through his veins. “Hey.. what the hell happened? Where’s Paul?” he asked and she hiccuped: “He… he..”

“What? Maggie, what the fuck?”

She rubbed her nose and took a deep breath. “He got fired.. They kicked him out.. just like that..”

“What..how? I don’t understand.. hey… calm down okay? Tell me what happened..” Daryl said softly and for the moment, he was just relieved that nothing life-threatening had happened to his boyfriend.

Maggie sat down on the sidewalk and Daryl settled next to her. She needed a few more minutes, then she started talking.

“A few days ago, we got a new kid… a very shy boy.. sweet, but shy.. Today, out of nowhere, Paul got called into the principals office and he said the kindergarten couldn’t keep him any longer because a parent called and said his kid was saying Jesus was gay and unfortunately, they are a very religious family and threatened to ruin the kindergarten if Paul would stay.. He.. he didn’t want the kids to get through trouble like that and left without a word.. I had to cheer them up the whole day and make up some story they would understand but...”

“Them kids love him..”

“They do.. and he loves his kids.. And I have no idea where that comes from, we never used that term in front of the children.. I had no chance to talk to him but I know he must be heartbroken… didn’t he call you?”

“Nah… wasn’t even reading my messages..” Daryl said and they both stared into the distance for a moment, then they exchanged an alarmed look. The friends jumped up and on their bikes to get to Paul’s apartment as fast as possible and when they arrived there, no one opened the door.

“He ain’t suicidal or shit like that, right?” Daryl asked out of breath and Maggie closed her eyes for a moment, as if she wanted to banish a bad memory, then she said: “There was a time.. but that’s over.. I think..”

“You think? What do you mean you think?” Daryl asked and his voice cracked.

Without waiting for her answer, he started throwing himself against the door and looked up to the balcony, when he had no success. “PAUL!”

Maggie pressed all bell buttons and someone buzzed the door open. “Come on, I have a spare key to his apartment.”

Daryl looked at her and just rushed up the stairs. Until Maggie arrived, he kept hammering his fist against the door and yelled Paul’s name over and over.

Maggie opened the door and they both almost stumbled over each other while entering the apartment. They found Paul in the living room, killing his punchbag. He was only wearing the sweatpants he had borrowed Daryl once, his hair tied up to a bun, his body covered with sweat, so he was obviously doing this for a while now.

Daryl just wanted to run to him and hug him so tight, but Maggie hold him back. “Let him.. he’ll be okay.. Just let him.”

“I ain’t leaving him now..”

“Of course not.” Maggie smiled at him, “Just know that he has his own way to deal with emotions..”

Daryl looked at Paul, who didn’t even seem to have noticed them until he squinted at him for a split second, but he just kept going.

“Can I really stay? I dunno, Maggie.. he seems.. like he doesn’t want anyone here..”

“Stay.” Maggie said and rubbed his back. “Sooner or later, he might need you or he might not but if, you better be here.”

Daryl nodded and Maggie handed him the spare key. “Take good care of my man,” she said with a sad smile and Daryl nodded again. “I will.”

Maggie left and Daryl settled on the couch with a little huff. He wanted to do something for Paul, hold him, kiss him, tell him everything would be okay.. tell him how much he loved him, but for now, he was just sitting there and waited. After about an hour, Paul suddenly collapsed on the floor and Daryl jumped up, rushing to him.

“Hey...”

“Don’t..” Paul gasped, “Don’t touch me..”

“Okay.. I..uhm.. I’ll be over there if you need me, okay?”

“And don’t talk..” Paul added breathlessly, because Daryl’s soft voice, his caring words.. all was too much for him. His whole world seemed to fall apart and he needed to fight the urge to just burst into tears and Daryl wasn’t exactly helpful.

“Okay..” Daryl mumbled, grabbed his cigarettes and went to the balcony to get some fresh air. His chest hurt and he wasn’t sure if this was their first fight or if Paul just wanted to be alone or whatever. He wasn’t used to figure out relationship stuff and he had no idea how to handle a situation like this.  
When he came back, Paul was gone and he heard the shower running. Daryl made himself comfortable on the couch again and waited, but Paul wasn’t coming back and at some point, he just fell asleep.  
He woke up once, in the middle of the night. It was dark in the room and he was covered by a blanket. Maybe Paul didn’t want him in the bedroom.. or he just didn’t want to wake him up..? Musing about it, he fell asleep again.

Daryl stayed with Paul over the weekend, though the whole Saturday, he still didn’t speak a word.  
He was sitting in an armchair, staring into the room, while Daryl was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV without even paying attention to the running program. It was very early Sunday morning, when Daryl woke up because Paul was crawling under his blanket and snuggled up to him. Daryl wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in his hair. He just held him until he fell asleep.

In the morning, when Daryl woke up, Paul was still there, watching him with huge, sad eyes.  
He caressed Paul’s cheek and smiled at him. “We’ll figure something out..” he said tiredly and a sad smile flashed over Paul’s lips. He looked so tired and lost, Daryl almost couldn’t stand looking at him.

“I’ll never see my kids again..” Paul mumbled but Daryl shook his head. “Yeah you will. We go visit ‘em.”

“This was my life.. What am I supposed to do now?”

“You don’t have to know now. Just know, I’m here.”

Paul looked like he was about to cry again and Daryl nuzzled his cheek. “It’s okay.. Just cry.. It’s okay to cry.. You’ll fell better.”

“I can’t..”

“Okay.. then don’t.” Daryl said and kissed his forehead.

“You still love me?”

“Sure..”

“Why?”

“I just do.”

Paul leaned in for a kiss and Daryl closed his eyes, sighing softly against his lips. “Breakfast?” he asked and Daryl nodded. “Absolutely. But I need a shower first.”

“You shower, I make breakfast.”

“Deal.”

Paul vanished in the kitchen and Daryl in the bathroom. When he was finished, the whole apartment smelled like scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast and those little sausages, Daryl liked so much.  
“Almost done!” Paul smiled at the sight of Daryl passing the kitchen door, only dressed with a towel around his hips, his hair dripping wet and a cigarette between his lips. “Be right there!” he said and lit the cigarette while he was on the way to the balcony, as the doorbell rang.

“Can you go? I need to watch the pancakes!” Paul yelled from the kitchen. “For how many people are you cooking?” Daryl asked, while he walked to the door and pushed the door buzzer, but nothing happened. He opened and saw an elderly woman standing there, her tired eyes widening at the sight of the half naked man in front of her.

“Can I help you?” Daryl asked with the cigarette still between his lips and she took a step back.

“I am looking for Paul Mon..uh Rovia..? Isn’t this his apartment?”

“Depends on who you are and what you want.” Daryl said out of habit and the woman cleared her throat nervously.

“Regina Monroe.. I’m.. I’m his mother..”

 

 

***

 

 


	20. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this update wasn't planned so soon and is especially for HarleyQuinnForTheWin, because I don't wanted to torture you with the last cliffhanger. X3 If it wasn't for your comment on my first update after the break, I don't know if I would have found the motivation to keep writing at all so thank you so much for always leaving a comment and letting me know that I am still publishing for a reason ='3 It means a lot to me!! I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

 

 

 

 

 

***Chapter 20***

 

 

 

 

 

Daryl stared at the woman for a moment, just blinking at her until the ash that fell from the tip of his cigarette brought him back to the moment. 

“Uhm.. just uh..wait.” he said and turned around, but Paul already came out of the kitchen. He was still wearing the sweatpants, no shirt but a Care Bears apron, Maggie once got him for Christmas, holding a pancake flipper in his hand. His hair had turned into a messy bun by now because he hadn’t paid attention to it since he got home from work. 

“Who’s there?” he asked and stopped, looking at the woman. He needed a second before he recognized her, then he dropped the flipper.

“No… You… get out.. I don’t want you in my home I.. I don’t...” he looked at Daryl, eyes wide open, “I don’t want her here, get her out!” he said and shook his head. “I can’t have this now..” he mumbled and fled into the living room.

Paul’s mother covered her mouth with her hand and suppressed a sob. Seeing her son after so long was too overwhelming and though she had expected nothing else, his reaction hurt.  
Daryl looked from the woman to the living room and back.

“Okay… uhm… just..” he started with closing the door behind her and she was looking at him with watery eyes. They had the same color like Paul’s and though she had aged, it was still obvious that she had been beautiful once and had passed that beauty over to her son.

“Give us a minute, okay? Wait here.” Daryl said softly and followed Paul, who was on the balcony.  
Regina Monroe waited until Daryl was in the other room, then she followed as well, looking through the door crack.  
She couldn’t hear words, but saw that Paul was arguing with the other man, shaking his head heavily, then he buried his face in his palms and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her son and kissed his forehead, just holding him for a moment and Regina stepped back to the place where she was supposed to wait.

“I can’t do this..” Paul mumbled against Daryl’s chest, then he stepped back. “I can’t have her here..not now, or ever.. What does she even want from me? How did she find me??”

Daryl cupped his face with both hands and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. “If you send her away, you won’t find out.”

“Okay.. then I won’t find out..” Paul said snappishly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Paul.. I know you hate her but… she’s your mom. Just hear what she has to say..”

Paul looked Daryl in the eyes and huffed. He knew he had lost his mother and though part of him hated her as well, another part missed her and wished for a chance like this that would never happen.

“Okay.. I do this for you. I made too much breakfast anyway..”

“Do it for you.”

Paul said nothing and walked back inside, arms still crossed in front of his chest. He couldn’t even look at his mother when he told her to wait in the living room, because he needed to change clothes.  
Daryl followed him. He felt like he should get dressed, too.

Regina did what she was told and used the time to look around a bit. She passed the bookshelf, her eyes wandering along the books to see what her son was reading, then she stopped by two frames that were flipped down and lifted one up.

It showed a picture of him with a bunch of kids and all had painted faces. She couldn’t help but smile, because her son looked so happy. The other frame had a picture in it that must have been from the same day, same bunch of kids and the man he seemed to live with in the front, his face painted as well. She left everything as it was and sat down on the couch. After a moment, Paul and Daryl joined her. Daryl set the table for a third person while Paul made a gesture for his mother to come over. “I made breakfast.. It will get cold.”

“Thank you for the invitation.” his mother said with a little smile and followed him to the table.  
While Daryl started eating immediately, because he was starving, Paul wasn’t touching anything and looked at the woman who banished him as a child with stone cold eyes.

“How did you find me? I changed my name, you know.. So people of my past won’t find me.”

She cleared her throat and folded her hands on the table to keep them from shaking. “Your father called me. I haven’t spoken to him in more than ten years. What we did to you… and yes I know I am as guilty as he is because I let him do this to you.. I never forgave him but I was too scared.. too weak to stand up to him at first. But I couldn’t forgive him that he made me lose my son, my only child.. I was trying to find you but you were gone.. All I asked of him was if he ever found out where you are, he should let me know and that’s what happened yesterday. So, here I am.. I’m not asking for forgiveness, but I needed you to know that I wish I had been stronger to protect you. I needed to know if you’re okay..” she said and her eyes rested on Daryl for a moment, not unnoticed by Paul.

“This is Daryl. He’s my boyfriend. As in I sleep with him. Yes, I am still gay and he’s the best thing that ever happened to me so don’t even think about judging him for ..whatever.” Paul said dryly but his mother just smiled softly. “I’m not here to judge you. Or him.. I am glad you found someone who loves you and makes you happy.”

Paul’s features softened a bit, but he was still tense. “How did my father find me?”

“From your workplace. He got married again, to a much younger woman.. They have a child together and he told me he found your address through the kindergarten he sent his son to.”

Paul needed a moment to progress the information, then all emotion faded from his face, leaving a blank mask. “My father did this to me? He made me lose my job..” he mumbled and Daryl stopped eating. “What? Say that again.” he asked and stared at Paul’s mother but she didn’t know what to say. Daryl jumped up and thumped his fist on the table. “THIS FUCKER WHO TOOK HIS WHOLE CHILDHOOD NOW COMES BACK JUST TO RUIN HIS LIFE? TAKE HIS JOB HE LOVES MORE THAN ANYTHING?” he yelled furiously and Regina flinched. 

“I..I didn’t know.. Paul, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know..” she said but Paul just kept staring into the void.

“I love _you_ more than anything..” he mumbled and Daryl’s whole body language changed from lion to lamb. “What?” he blinked at Paul.

“You..” Paul said and looked at Daryl. “I loved my job but I love you more than anything.. And you’re still here so I’ll be fine.” he said quietly and smiled weakly at his boyfriend, who sat down speechlessly. He had heard the words from Paul before, but not like this and not in front of his mother.

Paul took his hand and squeezed it gently. “My life isn’t ruined.. You’re my life and he can’t take you from me. No one can..” he kissed the back of Daryl’s hand and Daryl smiled. “No one.” he repeated.

Paul looked at his mother, his features soft now. It was like looking into a mirror. He knew how it felt to be helpless and manipulated and controlled by someone who was supposed to be your anchor. He knew she loved him and that it had been his father who talked into her, that he was sick and needed to be cured. That they had to send him away to get better. He hated both of them but now, he suddenly saw himself in his mother, when he had been in her position, with no control over his own life.

“Mom… I’m proud of you.. That you got away from him. I believe what you say. That you tried to find me and I forgive you.”

Regina couldn’t say anything and burst into tears. All the guilt that weighed on her shoulders for so many years fell off and she just broke. Paul got up and walked around the table to pull her into a tight embrace. “It’s okay, mom..” he mumbled and she sobbed: “I am so sorry, Paul. I love you so much. I am so proud of you.”

Paul felt his throat tightening. Finally hearing the words from his mother he needed to hear so badly all his life. That she accepted him the way he was. That she loved him the way he was. He took a shaky breath and opened his mouth to say something, but no word came out. He felt his eyes tearing up and after all that had happened this weekend, he couldn’t find the strength to fight it any longer. He sank on his knees with a heartbreaking sob, buried his face in her lap and finally allowed himself to cry. Daryl thought his heart would shatter into thousands of pieces, seeing his boyfriend like that. He had no idea what had happened to Paul, that he hadn’t been able to cry, but whatever ghost of the past still controlled this part of him, was gone now.

Regina started stroking Paul’s hair and cried with him, saying over and over how sorry she was until he calmed down. He got up and gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek, then he walked to Daryl on shaky legs and settled on his lap. “Thank you..” he whispered and dropped against him. Daryl wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. “I’m proud of you, too.” he whispered into his ear and gave Regina a smile before he focused on Paul again. “You feel better?” he asked and Paul smiled at him. “So much better.” he nodded and sniffed. “And now I am hungry..” he laughed and wiped his face dry. He stole a kiss from Daryl and walked to his spot. “It’s probably cold now, but I still make the eggs like you taught me when I was little so.. I hope you like them..” he said to his mother and she smiled. “I’m sure they are as perfect as you."

 

 

***

 

 


	21. The ups and downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I am super late again and so sorry because I barely find time to write recently. I hope you guys still enjoy this story i have so much planned for and NO TIME *cries a little*  
> Thank you to everyone who is patient with me ;_; (also i am about 100% certain that i wrote part of this chapter earlier but maybe only in my mind bc i tried to find it but i couldn't so i hope i didn't write a scene twice now, lol)

 

 

 

 

***Chapter 21***

 

 

 

 

 

“But I don’t understand..” Daryl said while munching a pancake, “How did he even know it was you working there?”

“Our faces have been all over the news and on TV. Odds aren’t that bad he recognized me or maybe his son did and said something and...” just now Paul realized that the new kid, Abel, was his half brother.. He had a brother and he would never get the chance to be there for him.

“What is it?” Daryl asked and Paul shook his head. “Nothing..”

“You’ve been on the news? What happened?” Regina asked curiously and Paul’s face lit up immediately. He opened his mouth but Daryl shot him a warning look. “Don’t. Not again.”

“But..”

“No.”

“Darylsavedakidfromatigerpitandisalocalhero.” Paul babbled too fast for Daryl to interrupt and stuck out his tongue at him. Daryl rolled with his eyes and shook his head.

“Those are the true heroes.. the ones who don’t talk but do and don’t brag.” Regina said and smiled at Daryl.

“Yeah whatever..” he mumbled and stuffed his mouth with more pancake.

“Now tell me, how did you two meet?”

Paul took the chance that Daryl was busy with chewing and said: “That is a real stupid story. We actually met through a dating app and he had the most ridiculous name ever and just a pic of his cat but I had a gut feeling and decided I wanted know who’s behind that stupid name and here we are. We were just right for each other..” he smiled and Daryl swallowed down what was in his mouth. “You don’t wanna tell your mom you dated a guy without face who called himself BigD?”

“Oh, shut up!” Paul exclaimed and kicked Daryl under the table.

“Ouch!”

“You know it wasn’t about that..”

“Yeah, I knew! ‘Cause my stupid friend signed me up but one of your first questions was what the D stood for and how big it was!”

“That was a joke!” Paul almost yelled, his voice a few octaves higher than usually and Regina started laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks. After she calmed down she said: “I get it. I totally get it, you two are just right for each other.”

Paul closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, then he had to laugh about it as well.

“Not to mention his name was _not the actual Jesus_.” Daryl added and Paul stared on his plate and mumbled more to himself: “Well… we both didn’t lie..”

“What?” Daryl asked.

“What?” Paul echoed and kept eating his breakfast with an angel face.

Regina laughed again. “How long are you two together?”  
“Uhm..” Paul and Daryl exchanged a look, “’Bout a month?” “Yeah.. I guess..”

“Wow… I thought at least a few years.. you seem so intimate.. but it is all fresh, that is so sweet,” she smiled and Paul blushed a little, a shy smile flashing over his lips.

“It is both.. fresh and intimate… It’s just like.. We are meant to be together. Right?” Paul looked to his boyfriend, who was focused on his breakfast again, not even paying attention anymore. The whole weekend, Daryl hadn’t touched any kind of food because it felt wrong to sit there and eat while Paul was suffering and now he was so hungry and there was so much and everything was so good.  
Paul kicked him again under the table and Daryl almost choked on a piece of bacon. “Hey!”

“Hey yourself. I’m telling my mom how epic our love is and you don’t listen.”

“Your food is epic as well, y’know..” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sure all my questions were a bit much. I was just wondering for so many years how you are and what you became and now you’re sitting in front of me, so beautiful and you found your other half and I am so happy for you. You work with children and though I wish I could give you your job back, I’m sure you will find a place to keep doing what you love and.. I know I did everything wrong and still, everything about you is right.

“Well.. not everything about me is right, but I’m okay. I’m gonna be okay. I have the best family and now I even have you back in my life.” 

Regina smiled. “I understand if this is a lot to handle for you. I don’t expect to become part of your family again but I wanted you to know that you have a mother and she will always be there for you. Just let me know that you’re okay once in a while.”

“I will.” Paul promised and took a sip from his coffee. His face twisted and he put the mug down. “Cold.. I make some new.” He got up and vanished in the kitchen.

“Daryl?” Regina started and Daryl looked up. “You will take good care of him, right?”

“He can take care of himself.” Daryl replied and Regina looked down with a weak smile. “You know what I mean..”

“I won’t hurt him, if that’s what you mean. He’s the best damn thing that ever happened to me. We joked about it before but I’m serious. One day, I’m gonna marry him.”

“Don’t forget to invite me.” Regina smiled and teared up again. “Yeah, you better bring a lot of tissues ‘cause I’m gonna be a fuckin’ gorgeous bride.” he winked and Regina choked a laugh.  
“See.. no need to worry ‘bout him.”

“What’s so funny?” Paul asked when he came back and his mother stood up. “Nothing. But I have to leave now, thank you so much for giving me the chance to explain and for the amazing breakfast. We stay in contact, right?” she asked and Paul nodded. “Of course. Did something happen that you have to leave so soon?”

“No.. I just.. You’ve been through a lot and I’m stealing your alone time with your sweetheart so..”

“Thank you.” Paul smiled and hugged his mother. “Not that I wouldn’t want you here longer but..thank you.”

They exchanged phone numbers and escorted Regina to the door, hugged again and she left her son behind, with the good feeling of him being in good hands.

“Wow.. that felt unreal..” Paul mumbled and stared at the closed door. Daryl hugged him from behind and Paul leaned into the embrace. “You okay?” he mumbled into his hair and Paul nodded. “I guess.. Thank you for convincing me to listen..”

“Anytime.”

Paul sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't even know how to pay for this apartment anymore.. I have savings for.. a month, maybe two.."  
"Hey, you don't worry about that. If I keep making money like this.. I could move in and take care of the rent until you figured stuff out." Daryl suggested but Paul shook his head. "No, you need your money for the business."  
"Yeah okay, but you're my business now, too. You're my family. Didn't you listen to what I said? I'll move in with you. If you still want me here."  
"You sure about this?" Paul whispered and Daryl tightened his embrace. "Yeah, I'm absolutely sure about this."

Paul turned around, wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck and raised himself on tiptoes to kiss him. “I know this is ridiculous because it is so early in our relationship but I love you so much, Daryl Dixon...” he whispered and Daryl smiled. “Same.. By the way.. there’s a surprise waiting for you since Friday.. You ready to free your mind a bit?”

Paul’s face lit up a bit and he smiled. “So damn ready.”

About 20 minutes later, they were fully dressed and in front of the house, where Daryl had parked his motorbike and Paul stared at it in awe. 

“You finished it..”

“I did.”

“You were so excited about this and you said nothing all the time, Daryl I’m so sorry, I..”

“Shut up. You wanna go for a ride?”

“Absolutely. I go get my helmet!” Paul exclaimed and rushed back inside. Daryl was smoking a cigarette while he was waiting and took the chance to send Maggie a text that Paul was feeling better. He left the rest up to him to tell. Paul returned with his helmet and Daryl’s heart jumped a little because his eyes were shining and for the first time since he got fired from his job, he looked just happy and excited without having this dark cloud hovering over his head.

Daryl flipped the cigarette away and climbed on the bike, waiting for Paul to settle behind him. The moment he felt his arms around his waist and his body pressed against his back, he knew he was the luckiest man on earth. He would help Paul get through the hard times and he knew Paul would do the same for him. Maybe it was ridiculous how fast they fell in love with each other and how he just knew this was the real deal. Maybe this was all too good to be true but he shoved away the worries and what ifs, because he fucking deserved this happiness and he was so ready for this with all the possible ups and downs.

Daryl started the engine and Paul cheered behind him.

This was it. His whole happiness in just one simple moment.

 

 

***

 

 


	22. The silent prince and the tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another update because I had this chapter already half written so why not post it =) No idea if there are still people reading tho, are you guys still there? :'3

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 22 ***

 

 

 

 

 

A week had passed since Daryl had started living with Paul. He worked a lot and most of the time, fell asleep in his boyfriends arms when they had snuggled up on the couch in the evening, because he was so exhausted. Now was the chance to make money and a name in the business, so Paul understood that he had almost no time for him and found a way to keep himself busy as well.  
He was sitting at his desk, sorting a few papers, when he heard Daryl coming home. At first, Paul was a bit scared when suddenly, Daryl had moved in for real. He wasn’t sure if they knew each other long enough but being at home, knowing Daryl would be there in the evening, knowing for sure he would fall asleep with him and wake up with him, it just felt right. Daryl felt right. Everything in his life seemed so right at the moment, even without his job.

“I’m home!” his boyfriend announced and vanished in the bathroom. He always took a shower first, to get rid of the dirt and oil and smell from work. Home… Paul smiled at the thought. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment because he had been working all day. He didn’t even realize how time was going by until he heard Daryl’s voice, combined with the scent of soap and shampoo, that surrounded his boyfriend like a steamy cloud.

„What are you doing?“ Daryl asked and lurked over Paul’s shoulder curiously.

“I am working on a book for children… It is all still very rough though..” he looked at Daryl with a shy smile, while Daryl started massaging his shoulders. “You worked on this the whole week, right.. Tell me, what’s it about?”

“I don’t know…it is not..”

“I don’t care. I’m curious.” Daryl said and pointed on the sketch paper. “Are those the characters?”

“Yes… The story is called ‘The silent prince and the tiger’. It’s about a prince, who once belonged to a dark magician. But the prince didn’t want to stay in the black castle and escaped. The magician couldn’t force him to stay, so he took his voice to make sure the prince would never be able to find love. He escaped into the woods and there, he meets a tiger. He thinks the tiger would eat him alive, but instead he protects him from bears and wolves. When the price was so hungry, he couldn’t walk anymore, the tiger brings him rabbits to survive and they become friends. What the silent prince doesn’t know is, that the tiger was an enchanted hunter, who once accidentally shot the pet tiger of the white magician in the north.. and he cast a spell on him, that he has to live as a tiger forever. He was still aware that he once was a human, but his instincts work like those of a predator so no human would ever come close to him, but there is a way to break the spell. He has a plate around his neck and if a human would manage to tame the tiger and read the spell out loud, it would break and free the hunter.”

“What? But the prince ain’t got no voice… How’s he supposed to free the hunter?” Daryl asked and Paul laughed. “I am working on it.. I come up with an anti-spell to free the prince so he can free the hunter.”

“And they will live happily ever after, right? Will they get married and live in a castle?” 

Paul laughed again. “It’s a story for kids...I guess in the official version, the prince and the hunter will just be friends..”

“No way.. you should go for it. Show kids that a prince don’t need to be with a princess but can also fall in love with a hunter..”

Paul thought about it for a moment, then he smiled. “You’re right. They get the happy end they deserve.”

“I’m the hunter...right?” Daryl asked proudly and Paul nodded. “Yes, you are.”

“Who’s Negan?” he kept asking and pointed on the name on the paper. The smile on Paul’s face vanished and he was silent for a moment.

“He’s the dark magician.. That guy who… abused me.. His name was... is.. Neil Raygan. I played a bit with his name..” he explained eventually.

“Who’s Ezekiel?” Daryl kept asking to change the topic, because he didn’t want Paul to be upset again. 

“Oh, I made him up. He’s the white magician.”

“You really should go for this. Never heard a story like that before. And I’m proud of you. Dealing with your past’n stuff..”  
Paul looked at Daryl with a soft smile and Daryl bent down to steal a kiss.   
“You know.. How can I build a future if I can’t move on from my past, right? He is the reason why I can’t cry.. Because he didn’t like it. He hated it… The first time I cried in front of him, he said he would give me a reason to cry and he beat the shit out of me. When he was done I wasn’t crying and he was proud. Said this was how I would survive in this world.”

“Wait..you said he never touched you...” Daryl said quietly, still massaging Paul’s shoulders. He felt so much anger raising inside of him, but it was the first time Paul actually opened up to him about his past in detail, so he just kept listening.

“Not in a sexual way and after that one time never again. I also never cried again…I had no place where I belonged… He called himself my savior.” Paul said with a bitter smile.

“Maybe I can cheer you up a little… you up for that?” Daryl asked and Paul’s face lit up. “Please.”

“Wait!”

Daryl vanished and came back after a few minutes, wearing a jumpsuit that looked so hot on him, Paul almost fell from his chair. Seeing his boyfriend’s expression change, Daryl cracked a smile. “Look.” he turned around and on the back “Dixon Bikes & more” was written, together with his phone number.

“You never looked so damn hot before.”

“I wear nothin’ underneath.” Daryl teased.

“Fuck..” Paul mumbled and Daryl laughed. “Close your eyes.”

Paul did as he was told, expecting to see a naked Daryl when he opened them again, but instead, Daryl was holding a second jumpsuit in his hands with Paul’s name on it. “Surpriise. I know this ain’t your thing but.. just that you know you belong somewhere.. You belong to me..”

“Daryl...” Paul jumped up and right into the arms of his lover, kissing him hard and with so much passion, Daryl started to feel dizzy. “I love you so much… So damn fucking much, I have no idea how I could ever..” “Shh..” Daryl interrupted. “You don’t have to whatever… Just.. Move on with me. Leave all the shit behind and be happy with me.. Laugh with me, cry with me.. love me, yell at me,… That’s all I want.”

“Me too. By the way, I have a job appointment on Monday. A school needs a substitute teacher for a few months, sports and art for the little ones.”

“That sounds good.”

“Yeah, I can work with kids again and in the meantime...write my book. Thought that sounded like a plan?”

“A great plan! Now come on, I ain’t naked under this for no reason.” Daryl said and picked Paul up to carry him to the bedroom, bridal-style. Paul was giggling and kicked around but Daryl was stronger and threw him on the bed. 

“You know that I can hunt for real?” Daryl asked sweetly and Paul shook his head. “I didn’t.”

“l’ll take you to the mountains for a camping trip one day if you want… cook you a nice squirrel..”

Paul burst into laughter. “You’re disgusting!!” he yelled and Daryl laughed with him. “I’m serious!”

“Okay but only because I want to see all your hidden talents.”

“Deal.” Daryl said with a smile, before their lips met for another hungry kiss.

 

 

***

 

 


End file.
